


Proudmoore: A Hellsing AU

by katofthenorth



Category: Hellsing, World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gore, I refuse to not include long elf ears, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore in the new head of the Proudmoore organization. A secret militant group protecting Kul Tiras and the Eastern Kingdoms. When the organizations resident vampire raises a new vampire into her ranks, and an old threat returns, her job gets a hell of a lot harder.Follows the basic plot of the Hellsing manga but with Warcraft, and gayer.Random fic idea that popped up n the Slyvaina Stans Discord that just works. Don't argue. It works.





	1. The Room with the Iron Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Character and relationship tags will be updated as more characters are introduced because I havnt figured out who all is going to be here yet.

Young Jaina Proudmoore ran through the extensive catacombs that wove the depths beneath Proudmoore Manor her golden hair flowing behind her. Somewhere behind her, Lady Ashvane and her thugs stalked after her, looking to put an end to the Proudmoore lineage and take their place in the Council of Six, the ancient order that had protected Kul Tiras and the rest of the East from unearthly threats. 

Her family was all dead and gone. Her father, Daelin, and eldest brother Derek, lost on a mission to the west. Her little brother, taken by illness when he was still a babe. And her mother, far to recently taken by sickness. 

Jaina blinked away tears that threatened to fall as she turned another corner, tightening the hold on the pendant she held in her hand. 

With her mind a whirl of panic, Jaina struggled to remember her mother’s final words to her. 

_ Katherine Proudmoore held her sobbing daughters hand in her own weak grip, “Jaina, my Daughter. To soon I have to pass your Father's mantle to you.” She let loose a chest rattling series of coughs, waving away the nurse that quickly came to her side. “Leave us.” Once the room had emptied, the Proudmoore matriarch turned her steely gaze to Jaina, “it is a terrible weight I must leave you with, a beg you to forgive me.” _

_ “Of course, Mother,” Jaina gave her mother’s hand a squeeze.  _

_ “I had hoped, that I could carry on the Proudmoore legacy, to do the duty that your Father was so proud of, proud to include me in.” Katherine wheezed a laugh, “I wanted you to enjoy your youth, far away from this foul work. And I’m doing so, I fear you may be unprepared to do what need be done as Lord Defender.” _

_ Weakly, Katherine pulled Jainas hand up and allowed it to rest against the anchor pendant that Daelin had entrusted her with. “This is the key to the Proudmoore legacy. Your salvation and your ruin. Be careful, my daughter. I only hope, that you have the strength to do what I could not.” Katherine’s eyes drifted closed as her final breath left her, leaving Jaina alone in the world.  _

Jaina rubbed to her eyes with the back of her free hand as she rounded another corner and slide to a stop as she was met with a dead end. No. She peered through the gloom, a door. Jaina ran her hand over the surface to the knob and gave it an experimental turn, to find it locked. Swallowing her panic, she trailed her fingers lower and found a groove. “The key,” she breathed and with a trembling hand pressed the anchor into the groove and turned the lock. A light click sounded and the door opened. 

Beyond the door was a small square room with only a coffin of iron sitting upright opposite the door. Jaina couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled forth from her lips. She didn’t know what she had been expecting. “Maybe,” jaina breathed, “there’s a hidden tunnel inside.” It was a ridiculous notion, even for her family. But what did she have to lose? 

She could here Lady Ashvane advancing steadily through the halls towards her. “If Katherine had just made you stay away at the foolish school, we wouldn’t be in this mess, Jaina,” Ashvanes voice echoed off the concrete walls, “my family would have taken their long deserved position as Lord Defenders, and you could have stayed an ocean away. But she was to sentimental and it once again fell to me to do the hard thing, Jaina!”

Jaina turned to the coffin as she made up her mind. “Whatever fate awaits me in here,” she grabbed the lid and began to pull it aside, “it can’t be worse than the one that waits for me out here.” With a grunt she pulled the lid aside, allowing it to crash to the floor without a care, Ashvane already knew where she was. 

What she saw inside the coffin caused any remaining hope to wither and die. Inside was no tunnel to allow her escape, or weapon to allow her to defend herself. No, all that rest inside was typical for a coffin, just a woman’s corpse. Long silver-blonde hair fell loosely over the woman’s face, hiding much her pale skin and a pair of long ears poked through the hair. Jaina gripping the edges of the coffin so tightly her knuckles turned white. “A corpse,” her voice trembled, “my families legacy… is a corpse?” Jaina was unsurprised to find herself laughing, “of course it would be, death seems to truly be the Proudmoore legacy, and you will certainly be my ruin.”

“I see you’ve found yourself a coffin to share, Jaina,” Ashvanes voice sounded from the doorway as she casually stepped inside, flanked by her thugs, “how nice that you won’t have to die alone.” She grinned, running her fingers along the barrel of her gun, like villain petting a cat.

Jaina spun to face her, trying her best to hide her fear. “Why are you doing this, Priscilla?” Jaina snapped, “you and my mother were so close! We’re basically family!”

“Family?” Ashvanes eyes narrowed dangerously, “true, your dear departed mother and I were close, but no where near family.” She aimed the gun at Jaina, a coldness entering her eyes. “I had a family, oh so loyal to yours and this organization. My beloved husband went with your father on his suicide mission. And for what? Nothing came of it except what little remained of their bodies being sent back to be buried. And what did your mother do? Nothing! No vengeance, no justice!” The older woman snarled, “and then, she went and left you in charge of this little private army your family has amassed. You! A child barely in her teens, who had to be dragged back home from boarding school, is supposed to protect our land?”

Jaina stood taller, “and you think a woman willing to murder a ‘child’ will do a better job at running it than I will?”

“I will do whatever it takes to see justice done! You are simply a stepping stone, the last Proudmoore there will ever be!” Priscilla snarled as she pulled the trigger.

The shot went wide, tearing through Jainas left shoulder. Her blood splattered into the coffin and over the corpse. She clutched at her shoulder, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood to swallow her cry of pain. Tear in her eyes, Jaina glared at Lady Ashvane, “seems you can't even murder a child,” She taunted, trying not to flinch when the thugs aimed their own weapons. Jaina stood tall, chin up, looking down her nose at them.

A low hiss sounded from the coffin startling Jaina away from it, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. Behind her, the corpse shifted. Fingers twitched and flexed, almost experimentally, before a hand was raised to its mouth, where it flicked its tongue out to lick away the blood that had splattered onto it. A soft chuckle fell from the corpses lips as she placed her hands on the edges of the coffin to pull herself out and slightly unsteady legs. Crimson eyes could be seen from behind the curtain of grave dulled hair.

“Lady Ashvane! The corpse!” One of the thugs stammered.

“It's alive!” The other finished.

Now it was Lady Ashvane that trembled in fear, “well,” she snapped, her voice losing it's bite, “send it back to the grave where it belongs! And the little Proudmoore bitch with it!”

No sooner had the order been given, did the corpse rush forth from the coffin, like and arrow fired from a bow. The first thug went quickly, his head torn free of his body. The corpse took a moment to gorge herself on the blood  that drained down from the head held high in her hands. The second thug wasn't nearly as lucky as his comrade. The corpse took her time ripping him apart, eating her fill, the man's screams thankfully drowning out the sounds of the ravenous corpse. 

Shots rang out from the other side of the room to where Priscilla and backed herself into the wall.

The corpse stood slowly, purposely and slowly approached her, grinning wide to reveal her bloody fangs. Her gaze shifted momentarily to Jaina who had scooted back in the coffin, knees pulled tight to her chest, eyes wide in horror, shoulder still oozing blood. She looked back to Lady Ashvane and snarled loudly, swinging a fist up into the living woman's wrist, shattering the joint and sending the gun flying and Ashvane crumpling to the the ground like a wet paper bag, wailing in agony.

Jaina pressed her back closer against the coffin, as if by sheer force of will she would pass through the metal box and the wall behind it and be safe from the bloody creature took steady strides towards for. Not wishing to watch her own terribly death, Jaina squeezed her eyes shut tightly and waited. There was a gentle rustle of fabric before a cold hand softly brushed against her wounded shoulder, starling her to open her eyes.

“You have been wounded, Lady Proudmoore,” the corpse spoke quietly, her husky voice had a strange reverberated quality to it. She tilted her head to the side, long ears moving slightly, hair falling aside to reveal her rather angular face as those crimson eyes scanned over Jaina, “have this brutes injured you elsewhere?”

Jaina stared up at the woman kneeling before her in shock as the pieces fell into place in her mind. “You're a vampire,” she breathed, surprised that the revelation did not fill her with the fear that she knew is should have. “My family has hunted your kind for generations, and you ask if I am injured?”

The vampire smirked, “would you rather I eat you, Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina shook her head far to quickly, “no, no I’m fine.”

The smirk widened, “then tell me, My Lady, what are your orders?” Her long ears twitch at the click of a pistol and she quickly gathered Jaina into her arms, shielding her Lady with her own body.

“Monster!” Ashvane had managed to gather wits and grabbed her fallen gun in her off hand and fired shot after shot into the vampires back until the pistol merely clicked. “Your family is truly cursed! The Light has forsaken them and dragged your Bastard Father to hell!”

Jainas eyes narrowed and she scrambled out of the vampires arms to retrieve one of the thugs fallen guns. “No one, insults my Father!” Her aim was true and as her shot rang out through the room, Priscilla Ashvane fell to the floor and breathed no more.

Jainas hands trembled, and tears welled in her eyes. Before it could fall, the vampire gently took it from her hands and set it aside, not flinching when her new charge flung herself against her, sobbing quietly.

The strange pair stayed like that for a long while, kneeling on the blood soaked floor while young Jaina came to terms with what had just transpired. As she calmed, she realized that she was clinging to a vampire and cautiously moved away. “You say that you serve my family?” she asked, proud when her voice only trembled a little. A nod from the vampire and Jaina ask, “what do I call you then?”

The vampire tilted her head, looking confused, “what do you call me? Most have simply called me monster, or creature.”

Jaina shook her head, “not me, not when you just saved my life. What is your name? Surely you much have a name.”

The vampire chuckled again, closing her eyes, as if in thought, “I have had many names in my lifetime, My Lady. But you may call me,” she reopened her crimson eyes and stared deep into Jainas blues, “Sylvanas.”

 


	2. The Streets of Fairbreeze

10 Years Later

 

Sylvanas strolled across the countryside hills just outside of the small town of Fairbreeze. The hood of her long coat was pulled low over her eyes and her bow and quiver were slung across her back. 

She was supposed to be on an extermination mission, but the moon shining out over the field had put her in one of her rare good moods, and she found herself simply wandering the hills, enjoying the night. The town could wait. 

A chime sounded from within her coated and Sylvanas let out a small sigh as she fished out her phone. “Good evening, My Lady.”

“Don't ‘good evening’ me, Sylvanas.” Jainas voice sounded terse. “You should have been in and out by now.”

Sylvanas chuckled, “fret not. I can see the village from here.”

“Being able to see the village is nowhere near the same thing as doing your job,” Jaina ground out. She was dragging her fingers through her hair, Sylvanas was sure of it.

“Miss me that much, My Lady?”

There was a moments pause before Jaina replied, “yes. You know I do. So just hurry up and get back here. I have to go and deal with the local authorities, make sure they know not to shoot at you. Happy hunting.”

Sylvanas tucked her phone back into her pocket before turning her gaze down towards the sleepy little village. The screams had stopped, but the occasional gunshot still rang out. Survivors? She hummed in thought as she strolled down the hill. Maybe her night would take an interesting turn afterall.

*** *** ***

Jaina struggled not to toss her phone into a ditch as she made her way towards the blockade that had been set up along the only road to the village. It looked more like a war camp than a simple police blockade and Jain nodded her approval. It was good to see the locals taking this seriously, even if they were hopelessly outmatched.

“I take it the Dark Lady is taking her time?” a male voice sounded from behind her, causing her to have to disguise her shudder as one of cold instead of discomfort.

“As usual, Nathanos,” Jaina replied.

Nathanos was Sylvanas’ retainer and had been since he was a child. Shortly after waking, Sylvanas had demanded that he be brought back to the manor to tend to her day to day needs, namely keeping her well fed. While he was older now, his hair greying and face gnant, his appearance belied his strength and stamina, which was why he now escorted Jaina around as a hidden bodyguard on the ‘Dark Ladies’ Order. Neither of the two were particularly pleased with the arrangement.

Jaina stopped outside of the command tent to collect herself. Ten years, and dealing with stuffy men who thought they knew better than her and it still never got any easier. She self consciously adjusted the collar of her long blue coat and smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her blouse. She pulled her credentials from her pocket and entered the tent. The men gathered inside turned to stare at her as she strode towards the table set up in the middle of the tent. She looked down at them, and the map on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the men opening his mouth to speak, so she chose then to introduce herself. “Lady Jaina Proudmoore, head of the Proudmoore Organization. I was informed you would be expecting me.”

The man that sat directly in front of her stared at her openly with his startling green eyes. He seemed to catch himself and sat straighter, “apologies, Miss Proudmoore. We were expecting the Lord Defender and you seem to be,” he paused, “not at all what we were expecting.”

Jaina huffed, “well then, Mister-“

“Captain,” the man interrupted, “Captain Theron.”

Jaina smiled pleasantly, “well, Mister Theron,” she continued, “You expected wrong, as I am the Lord Defender. And I will be taking over this little operation.” The gathered men looked ready to argue with her so she carried on, “unless of course you wish for all of your men to be slaughtered by the Vampire.” Silence fell as Jaina examines the map intently. 

“I’m sorry, I must have misheard you,” Captain Theron spoke up again, “did you say vampire?”

Jaina nodded, “I did. There is a vampire running loose in Fairbreeze.” She tapped a spot on the map and called over her shoulder, “Nathanos, contact our field agent and tell her to head towards the church. I have no doubt that’s where our vampire in holed up.” After he left Jaina turned her attention back to the captain, “by now, the whole town is probably nothing but corpses or mindless Ghouls. Thralls to the vampires will.” She gave them a sad smile, “along with anyone you’ve sent in to deal with this situation. They’ll all have to be put down. I’m sorry.”

Captain Theron cleared his throat, “you told that man to contact your field agent. As in just one?” When Jaina nodded he stood up, his long blonde hair swaying with the movement, “how can one agent deal with something that has taken down three of my best squads of Rangers?”

“Believe me, she’s the best at what she does.”

*** *** ***

In the matter of a few days, Fairbreeze Village has turned from a quiet little town to a nightmare of horror. Shambling corpses roamed the streets, attacking any left alive on sight while an even greater horror had made its home in the now desecrated church in the towns centre. 

Rookie Ranger Vereesa Windrunner has been one of the first sets of boots on the ground, and even now as she ducked into an ally to hide from a group of undead monstrosities, she wasn’t entirely sure how she had managed to survive. 

Her long silver hair hung in a tangled mess about her shoulders and not for the first time she considered just hacking it off. She pulled her radio from her belt and waited until there was a lull of silence. “Windrunner to base,” her voice shook slightly as she tried to make contact for what felt like the hundredth time. “Windrunner to base, come in.” She waited, only to be met with the static that had filled the airwaves since the first night. In a sudden fit of rage, Vereesa hurled the radio at the wall, watching in mild satisfaction as the blasted thing shattered on contact. 

The satisfaction was almost instantly replaced with regret and fear as a roar sounded from one end of the ally and the undead began to flood in. 

Her steely blue eyes widened in fright as she took off running in the other direction. She drew her pistol and fired a few shots wildly behind her. Vereesa had stopped worrying about civilian casualties, there were no civilians left. 

The buildings and streets slowly gave way to grassy hillside. Vereesa felt hope bloom in her chest. She had made it out! She had no idea which direction she was running, but anywhere was better than the city. Or so she thought. 

She slowed to a stop in the shadow of the churches steeple, her breath coming in great heaving gasps. She startled when the doors of the church slowly creeped open and aimed her gun at the darkness. 

“My final little lamb has made her way to me on her own,” a man in priest garbs stepped out, his voice honey sweet, “and here I thought I would have to go and collect you myself. Come to me, child, and I shall deliver you home to your fallen comrades.”

Vereesa stared, mesmerized. “Home,” she breathed. What even was Home? She has no home, no one to go back to. She shook her head fiercely, shaking his voice from her ears and looked at the priest, really looked at him. His ears stretched up past the top of his head, his smile was all malevolence and sharp teeth and his eyes were as red as the blood that filled the streets of Fairbreeze. Her eyes hardened and she steadied her stance, aiming her pistol at the priests head, “this is all because of you, isn’t it?”

The priests cheery smile vanished, replaced by a sneer, “clever girl. A tad bit to clever.” He approached her with silent footsteps, “I have been watching you. You showed great promise and would have made a fine vampire.” He frowned, “such a shame that you turned out to be so willful.”

Vereesa grit her teeth and pulled the trigger. Her aim was true and the side of the vampires face blew outwards. She had only a moment of relief before the wound healed and the vampire lunged, grabbing her by the throat and effortlessly lifted her off her feet. Vereesa clutched at his arm, gasping and gagging, kicking her feet wildly.

“Now now,” a distinctly feminine voice sounded from behind Vereesa, “that is no way to treat a lady.” Vereesa could see her now, a tall woman in a long hooded coat. “Back in my day, vampires had a little more class.”

The priest glared at the new woman, eyes flicking to the bow on her back. “Little late to be hunting, isn't it?”

The woman smiled, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, “not at all. No, the pray I seek very much enjoys the night. Though, I must say they are usually not so cowardly.” she quirked an eyebrow, “dressed as a priest and hiding in a church? Shame.” Slowly she pulled her bow from back.

The vampire laughed. Loudly, cruely. “You think one single hunter is enough to kill me? I slaughtered this entire village!” He let out a roar and several more answered back. Slowly, the undead members of Vereesa's ranger squad shambled up the hill, weapons still in their hands. “I have gathered myself an army! Kill her,” he ordered. 

The deafening sound of gunfire filled the air as the undead ghouls followed their masters orders. The woman stood her ground against the barrage. Her grin ever present as the rain of bullets tore through her. Eventually, she fell her the ground. Her head mostly gone, along with an entire arm and a portion of her ribs. She lay there a moment before a laugh bubbled forth from what remained of her lips. Shadows swirled around her, filling in the gaps in her body as she stood up. Her long silvery blonde hair blew around her wildly  as she raised her bow.

Her arm was blur as she drew arrow after arrow, firing them into the ghouls with frightening accuracy, each arrow covered in the same shadows that had reformed her body. Soon it was just the three of them again. “As if a simple gun could kill a vampire,” she scoffed, drawing another arrow.

The vampire priest pulled Vereesa close, using her as a shield as he back away. “You're a vampire too?” He questioned in shock. “Yet you are here to kill me?”

“Obviously. I cant have filth like you running around, disgracing the name vampire,” the woman snarled. She paused mid step when she finally noticed Vereesa. A strange expression crossed her face that she was quick to hide.

The vampire took this as a good sign, “Ah! The girl! You’ll want to save the girl, yes? She’s all that's left, everyone else is dead! She-”

“What's your name, girl?” The woman interrupted. When no answer came, the woman's crimson eyes softed a fraction, “mine is Sylvanas, now it is only polite for you to give me yours.”

Vereesa swallowed hard, “Vereesa. Vereesa Windrunner.”

Sylvanas bit at her lip, looking away as if hearing her name caused her great pain. When she looked back, her resolve had returned and she notched her arrow. “I’m going to send this arrow through your heart and into his.”

Vereesa's eyes welled with tears and she nodded once.

The vampire priest had only a moment to process what had been said before the arrow was fired, Sylvanas vanishing with it. The arrow sailed clear through both ranger and priest, Sylvanas appearing from it's shadow behind them. She grabbed the priests head in both of her hands, turning him to face her wrath. Shadows cloaked her figure as she spoke, “you have made me commit a most terrible crime, and I hope that you suffer a thousand times more than I will have to,” she whispered harshly into his ear before crushing his head.

Vereesa was dying. That much she knew. Everything was getting cold and her vision blurred.

“I’m terribly sorry,” Sylvanas kneeled next to the dying ranger, “but I must now give you the choice, Little Moon,” the name slipped out to easily, too fondly. “I can save you, but, you will become like me. A monster of the night.”

Vereesa reached up blindly, grabbing at Sylvanas’ coat. She looked furious as she breathed out, “Live.”

The vampires response was immediate and painful. Razor sharp fangs torn into to neck and Vereesa was vaguely aware of a liquid being fed to her. Her world was fire and pain. Into the night, Vereesa's screams mingled with Sylvanas’ soft sobs.

*** *** ***

Jaina stood on the main road, arms crossed in displeasure as she watched the nights sky become alive with fire. Down the road she could see Sylvanas approaching her, carrying something. “We do have a cleanup crew for a reason, Sylvanas,” She ground out. As the vampire got closer, Jaina was able to make out the form of a young woman in her arms.

Sylvanas stopped before her, chin up, “there were no survivors. I simply saved them the trip.”

Jaina blinked, clearly confused, “no survivors? What of her then?”

“My statement stands,” Sylvanas huffed as she continued past Jaina, “no survivors.”

“You didn't,” Jaina’s jaw dropped, “Sylvanas we have been tasked with eliminating the threat of vampires, not keep a balanced number! Why in the world would you turn this woman? What were you thinking?”

Sylvanas looked down at the woman in her arms, holding her closer, “You wouldnt understand if I told you.” With that, Sylvanas marched off to the waiting car, Jaina fuming at her heels.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not using the Hellsing canon for making a vampire because it hardcore grosses me out.


	3. First Mission

The twang of a bowstring broke the silence of the grounds of Proudmoore Manor. Vereesa had been training all night and she was starting to get frustrated. She stared down at the crossbow in her hands and wondered, not for the first time in the past few days, why she was being trained how to use one.

“They’re traditional,” Sylvanas commented as if reading her thoughts.

Vereesa grit her teeth, flinching slightly at the feel of her new fangs pressing against her lips, “Traditional,” she huffed, easily pulling the string back into position. “Is it traditional for vampires to hunt other vampires?” she loaded the bolt and fired it off towards the distant target. She just barely suppressed the urge to hurl the damn bow onto the ground.

Sylvanas leaned on her bow as she stared down the field, “close, Little Moon, but your aim is still off. You're a vampire now,” She flicked one of Vereesa long ear, smirking when she quickly put distance between them, “a static target like this should be no problem for you.”

“I can barely see the damn target!” Vereesa snapped, rounding on Sylvanas, “how am I supposed to hit something I can't even see.”

“Easily,” Sylvanas picked up her bow and pull an arrow from where she had them stuck in the ground. She barely took a moment to aim before she let her arrow fly. She grinned widely, “A bullseyes.” She looked over her shoulder to where Jaina was sitting, reading a book. Sylvanas’ eyes narrowed, or she was at least pretending to read a book. She watched as Jaina made eye contact and quickly looked back to the book in her hands. “Keep practicing, Little Moon. Don't stop until you split my arrow or run out of bolts.” She heard Vereesa grumbling about how she did have a name before returning to her target practice.

Sylvanas turned and walked over to Jaina. She gently plucked the book from her hands and settled herself in Jainas lap, draping an arm around her shoulders. “I don't like being watched, my lady.” She bared her fangs leaning closer.

Jaina kept her gaze resolutely forward, knowing full well that her heart was betraying her emotions. “I was merely observing the two of you. I now have twice the number of vampires to look out for, I am well within my rights to observe them.”

The vampire hummed in agreement, nuzzling closer to Jaina, “yes, you do have a point there, my lady. But you have no more reason to fear her than you do me.”

Jaina snorted a laugh, “I have every reason to fear you. The both of you now.” Jaina has quiet for a moment, chewing at her lip, a bad habit that always drew Sylvanas’ attention. “Sylvanas, why did you turn her. What is so special about Vereesa?”

Sylvanas stiffened, a shadow crossing over her face. Her eyes seemed to glow brightly, “there is so much that is special about her.” She lowered her voice dangerously, “I should snap your neck for suggesting that she is anything but.”

“We both know that you would never do that to me, not now.” Jaina inclined her head and Sylvanas tilted hers to see that Vereesa was approaching them.

“Well,” Vereesa started, crossing her arms, “aren't you two cozy.”

Jaina cleared her thought and did what she could to put even a bit of space between Sylvanas and herself, “we’ve been,” she bit her lip again, “working together for a while.”

Sensing Jainas discomfort, Sylvanas shifted her position so that she was no longer reclined in her lap and leveled her crimson gaze on Vereesa still blue eyes, “I thought I told you to keep practicing?”

“I split your damn arrow,” Vereesa ground out, her ears flicking back.

Sylvanas tilted her head to the side, “did you now?”

Vereesa looked away, “probably.”

“Probably is not good enough for the Dark Lady,” a new voice commented as he approached the trio.

“Nathanos,” Jaina huffed, pulling Sylvanas back against her, silently celebrating her small victory when rage flashed across the older man's face.

Nathanos quickly turned his attention to Sylvanas and bowed, holding out a report for her to take, “Dark Lady, we have received word of an escalating situation out in Drustvar province. Our agents in the area tried to handle it themselves, but it would seem they were not up to the task.”

Sylvanas hummed lightly as she removed herself from Jainas lap, handing the report over to Jaina. “What are your orders, My Lady.”

Jaina read through the report, her brow creasing, “two vampires… slaughtering whole households. Deal with it,” she gave Sylvanas a pointed look, “swiftly. And take Vereesa with you, I want her to get some experience in the field.”

Sylvanas bowed dramatically, “it shall be done.” She turned to walk away, retrieving her bow as she went, “come along, Little Moon, we have work to do.”

*** *** *** ***

It hadn’t taken long for the two rogue vampires to be tracked down, almost like they were asking to be found. Sylvanas was sure that they were. She sighed heavily. How dull.

Having sent Vereesa to a vantage point in case they got away, Sylvanas hoped that she had managed to split her arrow.

Up a long driveway stood a simple little house. Even from a distance, Sylvanas could smell the blood. “Animals,” she ground out, “killing for the fun of it.” Her grip on her bow tightened as she picked up her pace. At least the priest had had a plan of some sort, these two were just making it up as they went, and they weren't even being creative. Hefting her bow, Sylvanas stopped at the front door, raised a fist, and knocked.

When no one answered, Sylvanas took a few steps back, drawing an arrow and allowing shadows to swirl from her fingers to the tip of the arrow, “Children these days. So rude.” A noise from inside caused her ears to twitch and she released her arrow. It sailed clean through the door, the shadows tearing at the wood and into the vampire that stood on the other side. Another two arrows quickly followed the first.

Sylvanas pushed open the now ruined door and stepped into the hallway. The vampire she had shot crawled away from her as fast as he could, a large knife held in his shaky hand. He was young, she noted absently. “A pity, you and your mate are young, filled with so much potential. Yet you slander it to do what? Run amuck in the backwoods? Raise hell?” She kneeled down next to him when his back hit a wall.

“Shameful,” her eyes blazed brightly as she grabbed hold of the hand holding the knife turning it on its wielder and driving it through his heart. She watched with dissatisfaction as he slumped over, his life spent. “And pathetic. You were no true vampire if you were this easy to slay.” The sound of shattering glass drew her attention and she melted away into the shadows of the now silent house.

“The other one is getting away, Little Moon.” Sylvanas’ voice echoed around in Vereesa mind, causing the new vampire to jump. “Heading north. Shoot her and be done with it.”

Vereesa griped her crossbow, taking aim from her spot in the tree. She squinted, trying to focus. “She's getting too far away, and it's way too dark. I can barely see her.”

“Problems for a human, which you no longer are. Shoot her, straight through her heart. Do it now, Little Moon! Prove your worth to me!”

Gritting her teeth now Vereesa focused. She let out a breath and did her best to shut Sylvanas from her mind, closing her eyes. Calm. Calmer. There. Her eyes snapped open and the world seemed changed. She could see her target as well as if she were right in front of her. Taking just a moment longer to ensure her shot would be true, Vereesa let the blessed bolt fly. She was hardly surprised when the vampire went falling forwards into a pool of fresh crimson. She closed her eyes and looked away, holding the crossbow tight to her chest.

“Wonderful shot, Little Moon,” Sylvanas commented from below Vereesa perch, “a clean kill.”

“Sure,” Vereesa’s ears drooped down, “Thank you, Dark Lady.”

With a frown, Sylvanas pushed herself away from the tree trunk, nodding for Vereesa to follow, “come along, we’ll leave the rest to the cleanup crew.”

“What? You’re not going to burn this place down as well?” Vereesa snipped, falling into step next to Sylvanas.

“I don't think I care much for your tone,” Sylvanas gently cuffed the younger vampires ear before storming off ahead. “Keep up, our Lady will be awaiting my report.”

*** *** *** ***

Jaina tossed the Sylvanas’ handwritten report onto her desk and leaned back into the plush cushion of her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. “The amount of Vampire related incidents has nearly doubled since last year,” she bemoaned into the empty air, “as if they’re being mass produced.”

A few years ago, Jaina would have jumped at the feeling of cold hands suddenly on her shoulders, but now she simply leaned back into the impromptu shoulder massage Sylvanas was giving her. “I thought I told you to use the door, instead of shifting around through the shadows.”

“You did,” Sylvanas hummed, “but when do I ever listen?” She dug her thumb into a knot, working away the tension, “you look tired, My Lady.”

Jaina frowned, “that was rude, Sylvanas. You should never tell a lady she looks tired.”

“Even if it’s true?” Sylvanas leaned down and gave the human a light kiss on the cheek, “I’ll make you some tea.”

While Sylvanas busies herself with the kettle set off to the side of the room, Jaina organized her desk. Putting away various reports and notes. “My tiredness is not helped by having two vampires here.” She huffed.

Sylvanas chuckled, returning to Jainas side, tea in hand.

“Why don't you have a cup with me?” She asked, taking a sip of the calming beverage.

“Such things hold no use for me,” Sylvanas replied simply, settling down on the edge of the desk, “mere ash in my mouth.” A strange look crossed her face that she was quick to hide.

“And yet, you were willing to subject Vereesa to that?”

“She made her choice. I simply gave her the option.”

Jaina looked at Sylvanas over the rim of her cup, “And had she said no, would you have obeyed her wishes?” She asked, “or would you have dragged her down anyways.”

After a long pause, Sylvanas shrugged, “it matters not what I would have done. She chose to live and thus she will live.”

Silence fell over them and Jaina drank her tea, mind a whirl of questions she dared not ask. Not yet. Jaina yawned loudly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she set aside her cup. She let out a started sound as she was scooped up from her chair by Sylvanas. “What are you doing?”

“You need rest, My Lady.” Sylvanas replied quietly, “knowing you, you would stay awake until you passed out at your desk and just be grouchy in the morning. And I don't want to deal with you.” She pushed open the door to Jainas room, laying her in her oversized bed.

“Charming,” Jaina grumbled, snuggling into the blankets she was tucked into.

“I try my best, My Lady. Sleep well.” Sylvanas leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead before melting away into the shadows.

 


	4. Crimson Acquisition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone.

Stormwind

In the earliest hours of the day, Stormwind was always at its quietest. The last of the nightly revelers had finally stumbled home, and the days' workers had not quite started in on the day. It was these precious few hours, just as the sun began to rise, that retired hunter, Genn Greymane, craved the most. In his prime, Genn had been an exceptional monster hunter, working side-by-side with many of the worlds greatest hunters, including Daelin Proudmoore.

Theirs had been an unfriendly partnership. Genn had never approved of Daelin’s insistence of using his families personal monster to fight with them, but he had gone with it for the most part. It did him well to be able to keep an eye on the monster.

It had gone well, they cutdown untold numbers of undead, but a partnership like that couldn't last and Genn had been the one to pay the price for Daelin’s incompetence. Genn clenched his fists tightly, stopping his morning stroll as the memory renewed. Proudmoore's monster had slaughtered his son, torn his throat out and devoured him before Genn could kill it. So many years had passed since then and still, the memory haunted him.

“Pardon me, sir,” a voice spoke from behind Genn. When he turned he was greeted by a man dressed in robes of scarlet. He smiled brightly, “are you by chance Genn Greymane?”

Genn frowned, glaring down at the man, “that would depend on who is asking.”

The robed man forced a laugh, “a cautious man, I appreciate that. I am no one, really. Just a messenger for my glorious leader, Lady Prestor. She wishes very much to enlist the services of the famous hunter.”

“Prestor?” He looked the man up and down again, “since when do the priests of the Scarlet Monastery follow the likes of Katrana Prestor?”

The priest laughed again, “only recently, sir. She came to us and gave us a new purpose when we were ousted by the church. She is helping us return to our glory days as defenders of the Light, killers of monsters. But, alas, we are mostly untrained and unfit to fight the armies of the dead. That's why she has been searching out Greymane! To help train and nurture the new generation of hunters to battle against the threats that have been steadily growing.”

“I’m retired,” Genn growled out, turning to leave.

“I hear that there have been a few incidents in Gilneas,” The priest commented, still smiling when Genn whipped back around, “ah, I thought that would catch your interest. Vampires have been attacking the towns of your homeland. The Proudmoore’s have been handling it with their new pets.”

“New pets!?” Genn snarled, lifting the priest by his robes.

“Yes, the word is, they’ve acquired some new vampires to help do the dirty work. Old habits die hard, I suppose, and some are hereditary.”

Dropping the man, Genn turned to stalk away, “Gilneas is MY home, and I will not have the Proudmoore’s further sullying it anymore. I’ll be your attack dog, priest, but I work on my terms, not Prestors.”

“I just knew you would see it our way. My lady will be so delighted to hear it.”

    ***    ***    ***    ***

Shortly After sundown, Sylvanas arrived in the Gilneas port town of Surwich with Vereesa. A building on the waterfront had become overrun by the undead and the vampire that commanded them. Jaina’s human forces had managed to keep them contained in the building until the vampires arrived to clear them out.

Despite the vast number of ghouls, Sylvanas made easy work of them as she worked her way up. Arrows littered the corpses on the ground and she had to step over them to make her way up the stairs. Glancing over her shoulder, she frowned at Vereesa, “you know, Little Moon, this would go much quicker if you were to assist me.”

Vereesa looked away, holding her crossbow close, “do I have to?”

Sylvanas raised a long eyebrow at her, “must I make it an order?”

Grumbling, Vereesa pushed past her into the hallway and let her first blessed bolt fly into the skull of the first ghoul she saw. Bolt after bolt flew through the hall, each meeting their mark. Blood sprayed out in elegant arcs, splattering up the walls and flooding out onto the floor. As she cut her bloody swath through the horde, her eyes began to flicker from her own steely blue to a crimson matching Sylvanas. The next ghoul she came to she bashed with the butt of her crossbow, finding joy in how the undead's head caved in from the power of her strike.

She carried on that way, swinging her crossbow as if it were a bat, crushing rib cages and shattering skulls. Behind her, Sylvanas clapped slowly, “very good, Little Moon. Reluctant as you seemed, it's refreshing to see you so fully embracing this.” She stood to one side, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Now, Little Moon, there is only one last step.” Sylvanas stepped past her, kneeling down next to one of the corpses. With its chest caved in, she had an easy time digging the heart out. She licked off some of the excess blood before standing to offer it to Vereesa, “just a bite is all you need.” She moved the heart in front of her face, laughing as Vereesa’s hungry eyes followed it like a cat watching a bird.

Just as Vereesa leaned forward to sample to proffered heart, the whistle of a crossbow filled the air. Vereesa stumbled forward into Sylvanas’ arms as the initial bolt slammed into her shoulder, right next to her neck, quickly followed by more. Pain wracked her body as the Light blessed bolts burned her flesh.

Heavy footfalls filled the hallway as the shooter came down the flight of steps. Genn Greymane hefted his crossbow, snarling, “so, not only have the Proudmoore's obtained a new vampire, but they lied to the hunters of the world by keeping their old one alive against the orders of all council.”

Sylvanas bared her fangs threateningly as she carefully lowered Vereesa to the floor, shushing her pained whimpers. “Greymane,” she growled, “you're still alive?”

“Spite is a powerful motivator, Monster. You were supposed to have been disposed of. My stake was to make sure of that! I killed you!”

Sylvanas shrugged, raising her bow, “death doesn't quite stick to me like it does to others.” She drew an arrow, “but I’ll make sure it sticks to you.” She let the arrow fly, rushing forward in its wake and drawing a knife from her boot. Her upward slash was met by the steel backing of the hunter's crossbow. She was forced to jump back as Genn draw his own knife, taking a swipe at the vampire with the blessed metal. Sylvanas presses a hand to her side, hissing at the burning pain as blood oozed out between her fingers before she launched her assault. Greymane was fast, faster than a human his age should have been, but Sylvanas was faster. She slipped past his defenses, burying her knife deep into his shoulder, twisting it for good measure. She sent a hard kick to his stomach, sending him careening back down the hall, the knife ripped free and his blood flowing freely to mingle with that of the corpses around him.

“Stay down,” Sylvanas spat as she hurried back down the hall to Vereesa's side. She placed a steadying hand on her shoulder before gripping the bolt and ripping it free. “You’re very lucky, Little Moon.”

“I don’t feel lucky,” she whimpered in response as another bolt was pulled free.

Sylvanas smiled softly, “if any of these had hit your heart, you’d be dead. But you’ll heal. It will take some time, but you’ll live.”

Vereesa looked back to thank for only for her eyes to widen in horror, “watch out, Dark Lady!”

Sylvanas had only a moment to dodge out of the way of the short sword that slammed into the floorboards where she had been kneeling. She scanned her eyes over Genn’s blood-soaked jacket, “how are you still standing?”

“The priests at the Scarlet Monastery have made great advancements in vampire hunting,” Genn replied, freeing his sword, “filling their hunters with the Lights essence is simple work for them and makes for faster healing.”

Shadows swirled around Sylvanas in a mist as she launched herself at Genn. Where ever she made to strike, she was met by the sword. With each slash, Sylvanas lost a portion of the shadows commanded, cutting away her protection like it was nothing. She didn’t notice the knife in his offhand until it was too late.

The blade burned it's way past her ribs and into her heart, stilling her movements. She slumped back against the wall, her vision narrowing to see only the hunter before her. Distantly, she could hear Vereesa shouting at her and she wanted nothing more than to comfort the fledgling vampire, but with the blade in her heart, she couldn’t move.

“This is for Liam,” Genn growled, “leveling his sword with her neck, “stay dead this time.” He swung the sword hard, cleaving cleanly through her neck. Blood spraying up as Sylvanas’ head fell the flood, painting the wall in bright crimson while her body convulsed. As the spray turned to a slow ooze. Genn kicked her leg, checking for any last vestiges of life before turning to where Vereesa had been. He scanned the hallway before picking up on her trail, “spirited girl, shame to put her down.”

Vereesa dragged herself down the hall, desperate to get away. She paused a moment, reaching over her shoulder to pull another bolt free. ‘ _Feed_ ’ Sylvanas’ voice echoed in her mind. ‘ _If you want to live, feed. Feed and be free_!’ Vereesa turned her head to glance at the corpses that littered the ground, gritting her teeth. The ravenous hunger she felt so painfully caused her to crawl towards one of the bodies. She reached out a trembling hand to pull it closer but caught herself. Vereesa sat back on her knees, fisting her hands in her hair, “no,” she ground out shaking her head, trying to rid herself of Sylvanas’ voice, “I won’t.” Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps behind her.

“So young,” Genn sighed as he raised his crossbow, a look of sincere regret upon his face, “I truly am sorry for this, but there is no going back now. A monster is still a monster, no matter the form it takes.”

“Genn Greymane!” Jaina boomed from the end of the hall. Word had reached her that The Scarlet Crusade had enlisted the old hunter and she had rushed to the first transport to Gilneas to assist her vampire charges. Genn looked up at her like a mad dog, “you will do no more harm here! You made your choice when you hung up your bow, Gilneas is under Proudmoore protection. My protection!”

Genn stepped past Vereesa, quickly approaching Jaina, dropping his crossbow in favor of his knife again. “You think you can command me, Girl?” He snapped, leveling the knife at her throat, “you who would rely on monsters to fight your battles? One of which I’ve finally taken care of.”

“Vereesa looks live enough to me,” Jaina swallowed, feeling the knife press closer.

“Your Fathers pet,” Genn growled, “I wasn't thorough enough last time, too eager to have my vengeance and I allowed your father and that boy to drag her carcass away.” He shook his head, his grey hair a wild mess, “not this time. This time I made sure to finish the job. I drove my knife into the beast's heart and took off her head.”

A look of horror crossed Jainas face before she steeled her expression. She forced out a laugh, “is that all you did, Greymane? Did you cut off her head? Is that all? Believe me, it takes a lot more to kill my vampire.”

“Unhand Lady Proudmoore, you brute!” Vereesa snarled. She had managed to retrieve Sylvanas’ bow and some arrows. She stood on shaky legs, an arrow at the ready. “I won't ask you again.”

“Thank you, Vereesa,” Jaina managed a smile befor glancing back to Genn. “Give up while you can, Greymane. Go home to your wife, even you aren't a match for two vampires.”

Genn took a step back, keeping his knife on her, “are you daft? I just told you I killed one, you're just down to this fledgling.”

“Perhaps,” Jaina agreed, “for now. But she'll be back soon.

As if in response to Jainas words, an eerie blue light flashed brightly, filling the hall with a ghostly glow. As it faded, all the shadows and blood went with it, convening on Sylvanas’ corpse. Darkness swirled around her body, pulling her upright. She shuddered as the shadows swarmed around her neck, reforming her head. Jaina covered her ears and ducked away from Genn as Sylvanas released a horrifying scream. The windows shattered outwards as her eyes snapped open, the red of them a burning inferno amidst the shadows that slid over her form.

Genn was still reeling when Sylvanas launched forward into him, sending him flying out the window. She was about to leap out after him when Jaina called out to her. “Sylvanas,” Jaina cautiously approached the vampire, swallowing her slight swell of fear when Sylvanas turned to her snarling. “Calm your rage,” she cooed, placing a hand on her cheek. “He’s gone, I’m fine. Vereesa’s fine. Come back to me. Come back.”

The shadows slowly fell away and Sylvanas melted into Jainas arms. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady beating of Jainas heart. Stepping back, Sylvanas looked over to Vereesa who was staring at her with frightened eyes. “You did well, Little Moon. I didn't expect you to handle a fight like that so well.” She laughed at Vereesa’s insulted face,expression would have been better than the fear, “it's a compliment. Let's go home. I’m starving.”

    ***    ***    ***    ***

Finishing up her report, Jaina leaned back in her chair. With a huff, she went in search of Sylvanas, heading down into the basement. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts, that she didn't notice Vereesa until she ran into her. She stumbled back, apologizing.

“What are you doing down here, My Lady?” Vereesa asked.

Jaina grimaced, “please, just Jaina will do. Being referred to by a title makes me feel old.”

Thinking it over, Vereesa nodded, “Alright, Jaina it is. So what are you doing down here? I doubt it's just to tell me that titles make you feel old.”

“No, course not,” Jaina laughed, “no, I was actually looking for Sylvanas. I wanted to debrief her on the mission.”

Vereesa snorted, “sure you do.” she nodded over her shoulder, “last I saw, she was heading to the range.”

Blushing, Jaina walked past Vereesa. She stopped and looked back, “hold on, Vereesa. I never asked, what's your surname?”

Vereesa narrowed her eyes in confusion, “why is everyone so interested in my name? It's Windrunner.” with that she carried on deeper into the basement.

“Windrunner,” Jaina repeated as she turned to head to the range. The name piqued her memory, but she wasn't sure why.

The sound of arrows hitting a hard target confirmed Vereesa's words. Sylvanas stood at the firing line in a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, firing arrow after arrow into the center of the targets. Jaina stood in the entryway admiring the way that Sylvanas’ muscles strained against her tank top as she drew her bow, her shoulders tensing and flexing with every motion. “How many times have you died now, Sylvanas?” Jaina finally spoke up.

Sylvanas slowly lowered her bow, not looking at Jaina. “Three.”

Jaina entered the room now, standing next to Sylvanas, “and how many times do you have left?”

Sylvanas grinned, “enough that you needn't worry about me leaving you.”

Rage filled Jaina and she shoved Sylvanas back, “damn it, Sylvanas!” she shouted, her voice echoed off the walls, “must you always be so self-centered!? You died! I had to call you back from the darkness! I could have lost you! What would have happened if I hadn't been there?” She was trembling now, her eyes misty, “how far would you have gone? What if I had to put you down? What would I do then? You’re,” she took a shuddering breath, “you're all I have left, Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas gathered Jaina into her arms, holding her close. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, My Lady. I have no intentions of leaving you so soon. I promised I’d keep you safe, and that is a promise I don't intend to break.”

 


	5. Of Cannons and Ravens

Jaina struggled not to tear apart the sheet of paper that had been handed to her, “what is the meaning of this?” She demanded.

Assembled around the table in the conference room inside of Proudmoore Manor was the Council of Six. The other leaders of the group of monster hunters which the Proudmoore Organization was a part of, The Kirin Tor.

Khadgar folded his hands on the table, regarding Jaina with a calming expression, “The council has decided unanimously,” across the table Modera cleared her throat harshly, “almost unanimously, to place all permanent residents of your manor under the watch of a branch of the Kirin Tor. They will report back to their supervisor any discrepancies in how you handle cases.”

“Why was I not informed of this vote?” Jaina groundout.

“Your input was not necessary,” Aethus commented from the other end of the table. “We already knew what your vote would have been and it would have changed nothing.”

“I put you down as, Fuck NO, along with me,” Modera crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Aethus.

Jaina took a calming breath, looking around the table, “are there not more important matters for the Kirin Tor to attend to? Like this mass production of vampires?”

“We have reason enough to believe that the may be a connection. It is plausible enough to divide our attention,” Ansirem provided.

“Just what are you implying?” Jaina snapped.

“You have proven that you cannot fully control your father's pet,” Aethus shrugged, “it has already made one vampire of her own volition. It is not too much of a stretch to believe that it has been making more.”

Jaina was on her feet in moments, her hands slammed down on the table, “Sylvanas would never go around just making vampires!”

Khadgar sighed tiredly, “Jaina, this outburst proves that we were correct in our decision. Your affection for this vampire blinds you to the possibility that she is not entirely loyal to you.”

Jaina slowly retook her seat. “She wouldn’t,” she stated again, unsure of who she was trying to convince, the council or herself.

“They are sending the most moderate branch to oversee operations,” Modera offered, deliberately leaving herself out, “so they will not act without orders.”

“And we will still continue to investigate other causes,” Karlain finally spoke up, “we just need to be sure that we have looked at every possibility.”

Jaina was about to speak again when a loud boom rocked the manor. Blast shuttered slammed down over the door as the foundation was rocked again.

“What is going on, Jaina!?” Aethus demanded.

Leaning back in her chair, Jaina frowned, “it would appear that we are under attack.” Silence followed her words. “In here, we will be safe, rest assured.” She reached for her phone but froze when the intercom crackled to life.

“Greetings members of the Council of Six,” a gravelly voice spoke up over the sounds of screams and roars, “I do hope you are as excited as I am to be here. My name is Sabellion of the Blackdragon Clan. My dear brother and I have been given the most glorious task of wiping you, Proudmoore and the Kirin Tor as a whole, out of existence.” Sabellion chuckled, “It is not a task that we take lightly and must commend your small battalion of guards, Lady Proudmoore, for they put up far more resistance than we had anticipated. They have been quite the pain in my neck, so I’m afraid I had to return the favor in kind,” his chuckle became a laugh, “but don't worry, I won't keep you all waiting long. Even now, my ghouls march up to the hole you've all hidden away in so conveniently. I suggest you all make your peace and hope that the Light will be merciful, for I will not.” Another explosion sounded and the line went dead.

All eyes were on Jaina as she racked her brain for a plan. “The steel of those blast shutters are strong enough to withstand a direct blow from a tank, so we have some time before they manage to breakthrough when they arrive,” she kept her voice level as she spoke with a confidence that she didn't feel, “though, it also cuts off our means of escape.” She worried her lip between her teeth a moment before picking up her phone and punching in a number.

“What are you doing?” Ansirem asked.

Jaina smirked slightly, “you best hope those vampires you are all so against me keeping around are feeling generous.”

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas and Vereesa stood before a vast table in the archery range. Before they were two very grand looking weapon cases. “Nathanos,” Sylvanas looked over her shoulder at the man, “are these for us?”

Nathanos grinned pridefully, “I had R&D working round the clock to finish them. Only the best for the Dark Lady, and her pet.” he spat the last word, glaring subtly at Vereesa who returned the glare.

Almost reverently, Sylvanas opened the case, removing her new bow. It was larger than her old one and seemed to be encased in bone. “What is the core?”

“A branch that we managed to salvage from the ruins of the great tree in northern Kalimdor. The bones were gathering dust in storage so I am unaware of their origins though I have heard speculation that they were taken long ago from the last dragon. Regardless, tests have shown them to be nearly indestructible and give the bow enough durability that I’m sure you would be able to pull it at your full strength with no risk of it snapping.”

Sylvanas tested the string and beamed, “it is perfect!”

Vereesa lifted her own, massive, weapon and stared at Nathanos blankly. “A harpoon gun?” She deadpanned.

“Technically it is a harpoon cannon,” he corrected.

“What's a difference?”

“A harpoon gun is much smaller and can't fire explosives.”

“Why would I ever need explosive harpoons?”

“Perhaps you could take up whaling.”

Sylvanas left the pair to their bickering to answer her phone. “Really Jaina? Calling me from upstairs? Have the other joyless bastards left already? I’m getting bored.”

“Behave Sylvanas,” Jaina scolded over the line, “They are still here and you are on speaker phone. We have a situation.”

Sylvanas ears flicked at that, “What sort of situation?”

“We’re under attack.”

“I’ll be right there!” Sylvanas was halfway to the door when Jaina snapped no.

“I need you to take their flank, sweep the basements for invaders. Send Vereesa and Nathanos up to the conference room to take the front.” As if sensing Sylvanas’ reservations, Jaina added, “That's an order.”

Sylvanas clenched her fists, “As you wish, My Lady.” in a fit of rage she hurled the phone before rounding on Vereesa and Nathanos. “The manor is under attack,” she pointed up to the vents, “the two of you are to make your way to the conference room. Defend Lady Proudmoore with your lives.” She caught Nathanos by his arm as he moved to follow Vereesa up into the vent, “if anything happens to Lady Proudmoore, anything at all, I will have your head,” she snarled, a shadow falling over her face as she shoved the man towards the vent and left the room herself.

Bow at the ready, Sylvanas hurried through the winding halls that made up the vast basement of the manor. She kept her ears sharp for any sound. She had to be quick. The faster she got out of the basement, the faster she could tear through the enemy force and the faster she could get to Jaina.

There had been a time that Sylvanas would have thrilled at fighting her way through an undead horde in her home. The very thought would have filled her with something close to glee back when she had worked for Daelin Proudmoore. But things were different now, and though she was loth to admit it, she was different now. She didn't have to think too hard about what had changed her. Jaina. The young brilliant human who refused to treat her as a tool, a weapon to be used and put away carelessly when she was done. In more ways than one, Jaina had freed her.

Sylvanas froze when she heard footsteps approaching her, bow raised and arrow at the ready. Emerging from the shadows of the hallway was a finely dressed man, his black suit impeccable. In his hands he held a mace, it's made of a gleaming red stone. “Who are you who dares march into my sanctum?” Sylvanas growled.

The man raised his mace in a mock greeting, “I am Nafarion, a descendant of the mighty warlord Neltharion. I have been granted to power to avenge his slaughter, to stand as a vampire, your equal! No, I am your better!”

“I’ve no time for games, boy,” Sylvanas drew her arrow back, “stand aside and maybe I won't kill you for your insolence.”

“Boy?” Nafarion snapped, “you dare talk down to me?” with a roar he launched himself at Sylvanas, swinging the mace hard at her head while she released her arrow. The arrow hit, but Nafarion’s momentum carried on the motion of his swing and the mace collided with the side of her head with a sickening crunch that sent her crashing through the wall into the next room. Leaving the arrow where it was, he rushed through the hole, only to get thrown but by the force of Sylvanas next three rapid arrows.

Sylvanas stepped back into the hallway, the grizzly oozing wound healing quickly even as another blow from the mace shattered her hip, tossing her down the hallway. “You think you are my equal?” she asked, firing an arrow into her opponent's neck, “you are but a child.”

Nafarion caught the next arrow, snapping it his grip. “I’m as strong as you! Fast as you! I’ve was built with the sole purpose of destroying you! I am every bit your equal!” Each point was punctuated with a shattering of bones as Nafarion brought his mace down on Sylvanas’ body over and over.

Sylvanas merely laughed. It was a cruel humorless laugh that echoed off the walls harshly. Slowly, shadows consumed her body as she faded into the darkness. “You think that is all it takes to be my equal?” Her voice came from all around. “Clearly, whoever it was that built you was uninformed about what makes up a true vampire.” She materialized slowly behind Nafarion, shadows seething off of her body like smoke. Carefully, she turned him around, leaning close and grinning at the look of fear he now wore for the wall behind her was nothing but eyes and torment. “To be a vampire is to know death so intimately that it becomes you. To feel it's suffering like a soothing balm. It is not something that can be manufactured in a lab,” her voice was distorted and sounded more like the voice of thousands as the shadows twisted around her violently, warping her appearance.

Her bones snapped and shifted as the darkness consumed her entirely, her face fell away to be replaced with a wicked beak and feathers. The skin of her arms tore apart as great black wings took and place and her legs shifted to end in sinister talons. As the shadows returned to seeth around her, a great horrible raven stood where once there was a woman. She raised her wicked wings and launched as Nafarion, who stood frozen in horror. She tore at him with her mighty talons, rending flesh from bone until he managed to break free and flee down the hall.

He didn’t get very far, Sylvanas made sure of it as she flew after him. Her upper body burst from the raven beak, bow at the ready. Her eyes were wild as she loosed an arrow covered in writhing darkness, laughing in pure delight as the projectile pierced through Nafarions thigh, the darkness eating away at his bones. He tumbled into the stair that led up into the mansion proper and clawed at the steps, desperate to get away.

Sylvanas leaned down next to him, still hanging out of the raven's beak, “what's the matter, Nafarion,” her twisted voice taunted. “I thought you were my equal? You're only a little bit torn up. Heal yourself and take on your beasty guise and we shall finish this like true vampires!”

Nafarion reached for his mace, only to watch as his hand fell away, severed by a slash of the shadows Sylvanas commanded. He shook his head, “You, you are no vampire! You are a true monster!”

Sylvanas frowned in disappointment as she sank back into the raven. “Pity,” her voice echoed, “and I was having such a good time.” With that, she descended upon him. She was deaf to his screams as she tore him limb from limb, swallowing each new morsel that she freed whole, saving his head for last. With the deed done, Sylvanas burst free from the raven, pulling it forms back inside of herself. Her body trembled as she tried to wrangle in the darkness that threatened to consume her mind if she slipped much further. Jaina. Jaina is in danger. Save Jaina. The thought boomed in her mind, pushing away all other thought as she screamed, shaking the very foundation of the mansion.

Gulping in great breaths of air that she no longer needed, Sylvanas stepped over the blood smear that was all that remained of Nafarion to retrieve her bow. She gripped it tightly, allowing it's weight to help ground her mind. “I’m coming, Jaina.” With that, Sylvanas took off up the stairs to join the fight proper.

*** *** *** ***

The grate covering the vent in the conference room fell open and Vereesa swung out elegantly, toting her harpoon cannon with her.

“What took you so long?” Jaina demanded.

“Apologies, Lady Proudmoore, but crawling up a ventilation shaft is much harder than you would think,” Nathanos snipped, adjusting his vest.

“We also paused to get an idea of what we’ll be dealing with,” Vereesa cast her gaze down, “it's not good, Jaina. There are hundreds of them! They seem to have decimated your forces and--”

“Are marching up the stairs as we speak,” Nathanos finished. “Our best bet to simply hold them off until the Dark Lady arrives.”

Jaina nodded solemnly, “then deal with it.”

“As you wish,” Nathanos inclined his head to the door, “Girl, kindly open the blast door.” As Vereesa pulled the shutters open, Nathanos pulled two hatchets from their hiding place in his vest and stalked out into the hall, “and provide me with some cover fire,” he snapped as the first wave of ghouls made their way into the hall.

Despite his age, Nathanos was fast, his swing accurate. It was almost like a dance as he moved from ghoul to ghoul, severing heads an limbs as he went, dodging wild swings from the undead and the harpoons that Vereesa fired. A bullet whizzed by his ear and he retreated down the hall, “Girl, it would seem their leader is here. Give him an explosive welcome.”

“Right,” Vereesa loaded one of the explosive harpoons and fired it into the coming waves, followed quickly by two more. The concentrated explosions rocked the hall and when the smoke cleared, Sabellion stood alone amidst the carnage. Rage burned in his eyes as he rushed towards the door, Vereesa moving to meet him, slamming the end of the harpoon cannon into his side. She slid around behind him, ready to deliver the killing blow when a distant scream echoed through the halls.

Making use of her distraction, Sabellion took off towards the door to the conference room, whistling lowly to signal the rest of the ghouls to move up the stairs, keeping Vereesa and Nathanos busy. When he got to the door, it was not to find they simpering cowards he had been expecting. Instead, he came face to barrel with the lever-action rifle that Jaina wielded, the other council members at her back.

“You’ve been quite the pain in my neck,” Jaina snapped, “allow me to return the favor.” Her first shot tore a gaping wound in a vampires neck, the second blew his ear clean off his head. Taking their cue, the other members opened fire, tearing Sabellion apart in a rain of bullets as he stumbled back. With the threat neutralized, Jaina ran into the hall to take in the horror. Blood and body parts littered the hall in a grotesque image. A roar drew her attention towards the growing mob of ghouls in time to see Vereesa tear one of their heads clean off, crushing it in her grip.

Behind her, the members of the council took aim as Vereesa continued her mindless slaughter. Without a single thought her own safety, Jaina ran down the hall, tossing her weapon aside. With the ghouls incapacitated, the only danger was Vereesa herself. Heedless of the other woman's snarling, Jaina grabbed her arm, turning her to face her. “Vereesa, hear me now. Cease this madness. You're safe.” Her voice had a practiced calm. How many times had she had to call Sylvanas back? Now she had to worry about Vereesa to? The burden she now bore. “Vereesa,” she held her close, “are you with me?”

Blinking slowly, Vereesa stiffened and struggled away from Jaina, eyes, blue once more, wide with horror as she looked about, “did I do all of this?”

“Yes,” Sylvanas’ voice rang through the near silent hall as she came up the stairs. She looked Jaina over quickly, “are you unharmed?”

“I’m fine,” Jaina replied, releasing Vereesa to storm towards the dying vampire. “Who sent you?” she snapped.

Sabellion laughed, looking down at his ruined body as ice began to cover it. “Nothing to do for it now. “I've proven myself a failure it would seem, so no sense in hiding it.” He looked past Jaina, eyes locking with Sylvanas, “Scourge,” he breathed as the ice fully took him.

“The Scourge is gone,” Sylvanas huffed as she turned to look at the carnage, “I’ll finish the killing, My Lady.”

“No,” Aethus spoke up as he approached Jaina, handing her a weapon, “they were your responsibility. These men and women died today on your watch. Take responsibility for their deaths and put them down.”

Handshaking slightly, Jaina approached the first of many ghouls. She leveled the gun against his head, “please forgive me,” and pulled the trigger.

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas paced around Jainas office, shadows curled up from for body like smoke and her eyes blazed brightly with her rage. “How dare they!” She roared, sending an end table flying. “How dare they put that on you! You are human, your mind is fragile! I’m the monster that should be acting as a cleanup crew! I am the demon they used to point at the problem! I—“

“You are a woman who cares too deeply about me,” Jaina cut her off tiredly. She looked up at the raging vampire. “They think that you are the cause of our current boom in vampires.”

Sylvanas froze, “they what?”

“Are you?”

“Do you really think I would be willing to trap more innocents in this wretched existence?” Sylvanas growled.

“I need to hear you say it, Sylvanas,” Jaina pleaded, “tell me that you didn’t do this. That turning Vereesa was a one-time thing.”

Sylvanas glared at Jaina for a long time before sighing, “I swear to you, I had no hand in the making of these new vampires. The only person I have ever turned, and most likely will ever turn, was Vereesa.” Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke her name.

Jaina nodded, leaning heavily against her desk, “thank you, Sylvanas. That will be all.”

With a sigh, Sylvanas crossed to the desk and scooped Jaina up in her arms, "After the day you've had, you really think I'm going to let you sleep at your desk?" She carrying her to her room and set her gently down on the edge on the bed and helped her change into a warm nightgown. She was about to leave when Jaina grabbed her arm.

“Stay, please.” Jaina whimpered, clinging to Sylvanas once the vampire joined her in bed. Finally, the events of the day caught up with her and she let out a strangled sob. Her sobs only grew louder when Sylvanas cradled the back of her head, holding the crying human closer to her.

“It’s alright, My Lady. You’re safe. I’m here now.” She whispered, pressing small kisses to the top of Jainas head, cooing softly as she cried herself to sleep. 

 


	6. Secrets in Dalaran

Vereesa stood in the foyer with Jaina watching as the Kirin Tor battalion moved their belongings into the manor. She crossed her arms, ears flicking back. “I don’t like this Jaina.” She grumbled. “Remind me, why are we being put under watch?”

“Take it up with your sire,” Jaina huffed.

The last of the guard entered, followed by their leader. He was taller than both of them and held himself with a sense of purpose. His hair was a soft shade of red and pulled back into a short ponytail to keep it away from his face with a goatee of matching red. His uniform matched those of her followers, a deep purple with the Kirin Tor eye emblazoned on the back. He looked around approvingly before walking over to the waiting women. He bowed to Jaina before shaking her hand heartily, “Lady Proudmoore. I am sorry that we had to meet under these unfavorable circumstances. My name is--”

“Rhonin,” Jaina finished, “I’ve heard great things about you.”

Rhonin chuckled softly, “glad to hear that my reputation precedes me.” He glanced around again before clearing his throat, “Khadgar tells me that you have two vampires living here? I would very much like to meet them.”

Jaina looked at Vereesa and snorted a laugh. Vereesa was openly staring at Rhonin, eyes wide. She gently put a hand on the young vampire's shoulder. “This one is Vereesa, say hello, Vereesa.”

Vereesa blinked and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She smiled too wide, her fangs gleaming and her ears twitched as she mumbled out, “Hi.” She held out her hand for him to shake.

Rhonin beamed and took shook her hand, “so young to be a vampire. I never would have guessed, hardly even noticed your ears. Rather cute.”

A growl sounded from Rhonin’s right and he swung his head to be greeted by glowing red eyes.

“I suggest you take a step away from my fledgling, boy,” Sylvanas snarled, putting herself between Rhonin and Vereesa.

Jaina sighed, grabbing Sylvanas’ ear and tugging her back, “and this one is Sylvanas. Don't mind her, she's a tad moody.” She tugged the ear again when Sylvanas looked like she was about to comment. From the corner of her eye, Jaina saw Nathanos strolling towards them, a letter in hand. Smoothly as she could, she released the vampire’s ear and pulled her close. “Have you come to greet our guests, Nathanos?”

Nathanos leveled a glare at her, holding out the letter, “I feel the need to remind you, that I am here to work for the Dark Lady, not to be your messenger boy.”

“Your complaint is noted, Nathanos,” Sylvanas said coolly, wrapping her arms around Jaina, “but as she said, you work for me, and I have told you time and again, that you are to obey Lady Proudmoore as you do me. Am I clear?”

“Crystal,” he ground out.

“Good, now show our Jailor to his room.” Sylvanas motioned to Rhonin.

Once they were gone, Jaina opened the letter. She read it over carefully, eyebrows raising, “It would seem that the leader of the Scarlet Monastery is offering us an olive branch.” She refolded the letter calmly, “pack lightly, we’re making a short trip to Dalaran.”

*** *** *** ***

The library of Dalaran was one of the greatest collections of books in the world. Jaina regretted that she couldn't spend more time among its tomes, and lamented that the only reason she was even here was for a meeting that she sorely wished to avoid. “You’re late,” Jaina glanced over her shoulder when she heard the clicking of high heels echoing in the otherwise silent library, “some would say that it is rather rude to be late to a meeting that you called.”

The woman stopped next to Jaina, cocking a hip in a way that caused her sinfully tight red dress the frame her curves even more than it already did, “and some would call it a power move. A slight spectacle to show you who holds the cards.” She held out her hand, smiling sweetly, “Lady Katrana Prestor.”

Jaina ignored her hand and continued to scan the shelves, “I know who you are, just as you know who I am. You called me here to discuss matters that affect me personally, the Scourge, so let us not waste our time on formalities.”

Katrana laughed lightly, moving behind Jaina and placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, “so quick to the point, Lady Proudmoore. One so blessed with youth should not rush through things. Really, they ought to slow down and enjoy them. A nice chat such as this would go down better with a touch of wine.”

Jaina stood rigidly, “I highly suggest you remove yourself from my personal space, Lady Prestor,” she couldn't help but smile at the rumbling growl she could now hear, “she gets rather jealous.”

“Step back from Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas snarled as she stepped out of the shadows, “or you will be forcibly moved.”

Katrana did as she was told, smirking, “I see you brought your dog. Well so did I. Genn!”

As if he had been waiting to be called, Genn Greymane stepped out from behind the shelf, his crossbow at his side. He walked with a slight limp, the only evidence of their previous encounter, “you won't be getting away this time, Monster!”

“You really should thank My Lady for saving your life,” Sylvanas spat, pulling her bow from the darkness that swarmed around her, “I was ready to tear you apart and now it seems I still may yet get to!”

“Dark Lady!” Vereesa called running down the hall, grabbing Sylvanas’ arm.

“What is it, Little Moon?” Sylvanas kept her eyes trained on Genn, her body coiled tight.

“I found some old books on the forests of Silvermoon, but I can’t understand the language they are written in. Come and help me translate.” Vereesa pleaded.

Sylvanas looked from Vereesa to Genn then back to Vereesa, “very well,” she relented, following Vereesa away from the potential fight and up a flight of stairs.

After a tense moment, Genn also turned and walked away as well, “shouldn’t be fighting in a library anyways,” he grumbled quietly.

Katrana cleared her throat, “shall we go to the study room?”

“Just keep your hands to yourself. She’ll know if you don't.”

Seating herself across from Jaina, Katrana opened their talks. “I truly am sorry to hear about the attack on your home.” From a briefcase she had stashed in the room, she pulled out a folder and slid it over to Jaina, “as a form of condolence to you, I offer up everything I know about the Scourge.”

Jaina scoffed, “the Scourge is gone, your new dog could tell you as much. My father and grandfather made sure to stamp it out entirely decades ago.”

“And officially they did a splendid job of that,” Katrana agreed, resting her chin on her hand, her black hair falling down to frame her face. “But that's not the entire truth. You measly little band hunted them down and chased them to the ends of the earth but before they could finish the job, they became distracted. Distracted by your vampire killing the son of one Genn Greymane. It tore apart the hunter's feeble alliance and allowed the chance for someone to get to the Lich King himself. To offer him a chance to escape. Many deaths were staged when the hunts started again, including that of the Lich King himself.” At that Jaina finally looked shocked. “That's right,” Katrana carried on, “he still lives. At the first chance, he took his followers to Northrend and hid away until he and the Scourge became nothing but a bad memory for you hunters.”

“How could you possibly know all of this?” Jaina demanded.

“How? Well, is it not obvious, Lady Proudmoore?” Katrana grinned, “it was my family that warned him. The Prestors urged that creature to hide in the north to bide his time. To wait for the world to forget so that his reign of terror could begin a new. And it would seem, Lady Proudmoore, that the Lich King has set his sights on you.”

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas paced around her sparse room in the basement like a caged animal. “How could this have happened!?” She roared, flipping over an end table. “The Lich King was on the run! We had him cornered! My vengeance was at hand! And because of the old dog's sentimentalities, he got away!” With another roar, she turned her burning gaze on Nathanos, who stood patiently by the door. “You were there, Nathanos! You were more than JUST my retainer, you fought by our side! Why didn't you tell me as soon as I summoned you back here!?”

“Had I known what had transpired, I would have told you, Dark Lady,” Nathanos inclined his head, “but, alas, I was dismissed from Proudmoore's services as soon as you had been sealed in that coffin. He saw no need to keep a vampire retainer around with no vampire to tend to. Thus I was not privy to such knowledge.”

“Useless as always,” Sylvanas huffed, “leave me.” Once she was sure he was gone, Sylvanas melted into the shadows of her room, stepping out into Jainas. “Send me to Northrend,” she demanded as she resumed her pacing.

Jaina glanced up from the book she had been reading in bed to look at Sylvanas. “That was the plan. But not until you have calmed yourself.” She took a better look at Sylvanas and frowned when she saw how tired the older woman looked, “have you fed recently?”

Sylvanas froze, her fists clenching, “No,” she replied quietly. “Something happened with our supply chain after the manor was attacked. Nathanos is still trying to reestablish it.”

With a sigh, Jaina moved to sit on the edge of her bed, rolling up the sleeve of her nightgown, “you know the rule, Sylvanas. If you are going anywhere that I can't follow, you have to be well fed first. I’m needed here, I can't go to Northrend with you, so you must feed.”

The vampire shook her head, “no. I'm sure that Nathanos will figure this out, find a new supplier. Don't make me do this again, My Lady,” Sylvanas pleaded.

“There isn't time and you know it. I’ll be fine, I always am,” Jaina smiled warmly, “come on, Sylvanas.”

Reluctantly, Sylvanas sat down next to Jaina. She gently held her arm, rubbing circles into the smooth skin with her thumbs, frowning when she brushed against nearly invisible scars, the only evidence of what Jaina had done for her in the past. “I'm sorry,” she muttered before sinking her fangs into Jainas arm, right below her elbow.

While Sylvanas fed, Jaina ran her fingers through her hair, scratching at her scalp in a way that she had come to learn the vampire found soothing. “It's alright, Sylvanas. This is okay. I’m okay,” She whispered soft comfort, smiling fondly.

Sylvanas was careful not to drink too much and soon released Jaina. She lapped at the wounds in apology before getting up and rushing to the cabinet that Jaina kept just for this purpose. She returned with a small first aid kit, sugary snacks and a bottle of water. “I’m sorry,” she repeated as she began bandaging Jainas arm.

Jaina munched tiredly on the pack of cookies that had been placed next to her. She chuckled softly, “Sylvanas, look at me,” she smiled as she wiped the blood from the mouth of the vampire, “you are such a messy eater.”

“Says the woman covered in cookie crumbs,” Sylvanas grumbled as she tidied up, brushing more of the offending crumbs.

Jaina gently grabbed the hem of Sylvanas’ shirt and pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth, “stay the night with me.”

“Afraid you’ll have nightmares of the monster under your bed?”

“Afraid that you will,” Jaina replied pulling her down. “Get the light,” Jaina yawned, even as she snuggled up close to her.

“I’ll never make sense of you,” Sylvanas commented as Jaina fell asleep. “How can you possibly care so much, for a parasite like me?” The only answer she received was the sound of Jaina’s soft even breaths as she slept, comfortable in the arms of the vampire.


	7. Like Rivers

“No,” Vereesa crossed her arms, looking away from Sylvanas petulantly.

“Just get in,” Sylvanas sighed, “it is far more comfortable than it looks, trust me.”

“Says the vampire who doesn't have to take a plane ride in one!” Vereesa snapped back, baring her fangs.

“Get in or I will put you in,” Sylvanas growled back.

Jaina entered the room, her gaze flicking from one vampire to the other, “are you still not ready to leave?”

“Vereesa won't get in the coffin,” Rhonin provided from where he sat, watching the vampires bicker, “and I’m not entirely sure on why she has to.”

“Little Moon still refuses to drink any blood,” Sylvanas huffed, turning her gaze to Rhonin slowly, “it leaves her weak. Too weak to be in the sun, and too weak to be crossing such a vast ocean.” That said, Sylvanas turned to Vereesa, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and shoved her backward.

Vereesa stumbled back, her arms pinwheeling until the back of her legs hit the edge of the coffin and she fell backward. “No, no no!” she cried out as her back hit the soft cushioned lining. She tried to sit up but the lid was already in place.

“You’ll thank me later when you don't turn to dust on our trip north,” Sylvanas grumbled as she motioned for a few of the Kirin Tor members to seal the coffin.

“That was cruel, Sylvanas,” Jaina chided, giving her a tired smile.

Her impending mission and Vereesa momentarily forgotten, Sylvanas turned all of her attention to Jaina. She noted how she seemed to be cradling her arm and her skin seemed to still be a tad bit too pale. “You shouldn’t be up and about if you aren't feeling up to it,” worry filled her voice as she cupped Jainas face her hands, bringing her forehead down to rest against Jainas.

Jaina simply chuckled softly, “for a vampire, you worry about me far too much,” she leaned into her hand, “I’ll be fine. I wouldn't want to miss seeing you off.”

Behind them, Rhonin cleared his throat, “touching as this is, I don't think poor Vereesa here wants to be stuck in this coffin longer than she has to be.”

“I really don't,” Vereesa's voice was muffled by the thick wood of the coffin.

Reluctantly, Jaina stepped back from Sylvanas, smoothing out a crease in the jacket she wore. “Of course.” She stood straighter, taking command of the room, “you are all heading to Northrend where we have been informed the remnants of the scourge has taken refuge. Your mission is to seek out the truth of this information and destroy any of those remnants. Do not let anything stop you.”

“Yes, My Lady,” Sylvanas bowed deeply, “it shall be done.”

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas approached the check-in desk of the lavish hotel she would be staying. She smiled sweetly at the young woman, chuckling softly at the blush that filled her cheeks. “Good afternoon,” Sylvanas let an accent, long unused in the world, slip into her voice, “I will be checking in to the penthouse.”

The woman returned her smile as she brought up the information, “yes, I have a reservation for a Miss Mattson. Will you require anything else today?”

“Two bottles of wine are to be sent to my room before nightfall. Aside from that, I am not to be disturbed.” Sylvanas explained softly. Behind her, Rhonin and the other accompanying members of the Kirin Tor pulled in a trolly with two fabric wrapped boxes. She glanced at the desk clerk, eyes flashing briefly brighter, “I’m a fashion designer, I prefer to keep my line with me,” she explained, “perhaps, one day, you can model for me.” Sylvanas left the blushing woman to fall into step with Rhonin. “Humans can be so pathetic,” she huffed.

Rhonin tried his best not to be offended and kept quiet about the comment. He shifted his focus to other things. “I have a question. Why is no one staring at you?”

Sylvanas smirked, “you think people are not staring at me? I should feel offended. What isn't there to stare at?”

With a groan, Rhonin explained, “your ears and eyes. You don't exactly look human,” he kept his voice to a bare whisper.

“Ah,” Sylvanas nodded, “a perk of my kind.” She raised her hand and a small shadow swirled in her palm for but a moment before dissipating, “I hold command of the shadows, currently I am using them to,” she thought her words over carefully, “possess the people of this lobby. Changing how they see me is a rather simple task but requires a fair bit of concentration.” Sylvanas sighed  through her nose, “I’ll be glad for the solitude of my room.”

Stopping just before the elevator, Sylvanas glanced to a cluster of men sitting in the corner of the lobby, “at least this trip may pan out to be rather interesting,” she smirked as they stepped inside the waiting elevator, “and perhaps I’ll be rid of you sooner than I hoped.”

The boxes had been placed inside of her room and Sylvanas hurried to unwrap them as soon as they got into her room. Pulling the fabric from Vereesa’s coffin, Sylvanas ran her hand along the surface, frowning slightly, “shes being terribly quiet,” she mused, turning to unwrap her own coffin of iron. Sylvanas lied herself across its lid, one leg dangling off the edge.

“She stopped crying a few hours after take off,” Rhonin commented, “must have tuckered herself out. Poor girl. Must have been so scared.”

Sylvanas scoffed, “I was sealed inside of this coffin for years, she can survive a few hours.”

Rhonin frowned as he leveled Sylvanas with a glare, “people experience things differently. You ought to be old enough to understand that.” With that he took his leave, “I’ll come and collect you two once the sun sets to begin the investigation.” With that said he closed the door behind him and was gone.

Undeath had granted Sylvanas a blissful amount of patients. As she waited for the sun to set, she lounged about the penthouse. She finished both bottles of requested wine, relishing the fleeting warmth that they brought her and thanking whatever gods were out there for allowing wine to be one of the very few things vampires could still enjoy.

The loud whirring of a helicopter broke the feeble peace as the sun finally set and Sylvanas leaped up from where she had been lounging, rushing to the window. Barely able to contain herself, Sylvanas made quick work of opening Vereesa's coffin, looking inside with a wide grin, “wake up, Little Moon.”

With a tired groan, Vereesa reached up and shoved Sylvanas’ face away from the opening, “go away, I’m mad at you.”

“But don’t you want to see our welcome party?” Sylvanas asked, grabbing Vereesa's hand and pulling her up and out of the coffin.

Grumbling, Vereesa allowed herself to be lead to the window just as a helicopter shined a spotlight through the window. “My Lady, what’s going on?”

Sylvanas’ grin only grew wider, “it would seem that our foes are not content to wait for us, and intend to draw us out instead.”

*** *** *** ***

“Yes, I’m seeing it, Khadgar,” Jaina groaned as she flicked through the news channels. Every channel was the same. Heavily armed terrorists had barricaded themselves in the penthouse of one of Northrends most esteemed hotels. Guests and employees had been evacuated, of which Jaina was thankful, but images of Sylvanas and Vereesa kept flashing across the screen. “We’re handling it as best we can but I don’t see any way of settling this quietly. But I’ll keep you updated.” With that, she hung up the phone.

The news had been showing footage of the inside of the hotel when it suddenly cut to a street view. “Those fools,” Jaina sighed, sitting down at her desk, “they’re going to storm the hotel.”

“Indeed they are,” Nathanos was practically shaking with excitement, “it will be exquisite.” He looked at Jaina, a smug grin on his face, “she's going to kill them all, you know that, don't you Lady Proudmoore? Without you around to hold her back, she will go with her base nature and tear them all apart, human or no, they will die.” He chuckled darkly, “watch closely, you’ll soon get to see the monster the Dark Lady truly is.”

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas tucked herself away in the shadows, her bow at the ready, as the advance team made their way into the penthouse. Her ears twitched as they got closer. The sound off of ‘clear’ being called from each area until they finally made it into the large sitting room. She watched them with mild interest, content to just let them go until one of them made to open her coffin. “How rude,” Sylvanas tsked, stepping out into the light, “did your mothers never teach you not to touch things that aren't yours?”

All weapons turn on her and a small smile curled her lips, “and now you threaten me in a room I’ve paid for? Clearly, manners are hard to come by in this frozen waste.” Sylvanas calmly reached out for the cord that held the curtains open and pulled it, bathing the room in near total darkness as the men opened fire. With a small laugh, she appeared behind them, grabbing the nearest ones head in both her hand, squeezing slowly. “To slow,” Sylvanas whispered as she crushed his head, allowing his body to crumple to the floor.

Forgoing her bow in favor of her bare hands, Sylvanas flitted around through the twisting shadows she tore the men apart. With each frightened flash of bullets, Sylvanas appeared in a different location to claim a new life. Bones were crushed, whole limbs removed, all to a symphony of pain-filled screams. Blood pooled on the ground, making every step sound off with a wet splat.

Heavy footfalls had Sylvanas’ ears twitching and swiveling slightly in the direction they had come from. She turned and slowly made her way towards them to be greeted by the sight of the lone survivor of her massacre trying to flee. “Your lack of manners continues to astound me,” Sylvanas drawled as she corned the fleeing man in the bedroom, “leaving without even saying goodbye? You come in here with the intent to kill me and when you can’t finish the job, you run away?”

“St-stay away!” He aimed his gun at Sylvanas, pulling the trigger only to hear the deafening click of an empty clip. He stared at her in fear before glancing at the window behind him. He didn’t take long in making up his mind as he turned and bolted towards it. The weight of his gear carried him through the glass and out into the open air.

Sylvanas rushed to the window, looking out with just enough time to see the moment he made impact with the ground. For a moment she simply stood there, gritting her teeth. She turned from the window then and made her way back to the sitting room. “You can come out now, Little Moon,” Sylvanas huffed as she pushed the lid of her coffin off to let the younger vampire out.

Vereesa gasped upon seeing the carnage around her, “what did you do!”

“I eliminated a threat to our mission,” came Sylvanas’ simple reply.

“A threat?” Vereesa snapped, climbing out of the coffin, “you call these men a threat? They were only humans! How can you possibly justify this to yourself?!”

“Humans? Why should I care about what they were? They were here to kill us, they would have succeeded in killing you.” Sylvanas leveled her glare on Vereesa.

Vereesa bared her fangs, her ears flicking back, “I was just like them not too long ago,” she ground out, “a woman of the law doing what I was ordered to do. If I had been in their position, would you have killed me too? I would have been just another human trying to stop you. So would you have just added me to your body count?!” She was shouting now but she didn’t care. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, “Answer me, damn it!”

Sylvanas looked away from Vereesa and shoved past her as she fished out her phone to call Jaina. “The mission has been compromised, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas started as soon as the phone was answered, “a squad just stormed the penthouse, they’ve been neutralized but I fear that getting out may be more difficult with a small army outside.”

“And why are you calling?” Jainas voice was tense on the other end.

“For your orders,” Sylvanas replied simply. “I can kill them and tear them apart without a hint of regret, for I am a monster, but a chained one. These cops will try to kill me if I don’t kill them first and the mission will be a total failure. I can end them all, but not without your order to do so. If I attack on my own, the Kirin Tor will descend upon me to snuff me out, and then turn on you. The order must be given. I am but an arrow in your quiver, but you hold the bow. You draw the string and send me into our foes.”

Jaina drew a shaky breath before replying, “your orders have not changed. Nothing is to stop you. Take them down if you must.” With that, the line went dead.

Sylvanas looked to Vereesa, her expression unreadable, “pack up our coffins and head to the roof. Find some way to contact the Kirin Tor and get away from here.” she ordered as she made her way to the door, retrieving her bow as she went.

“And what are you going to do?” Vereesa’s voice was quiet.

“Settle our bill, of course.” With that, Sylvanas pulled open the door and stepped into the corridor. She wasn't at all surprised by the sight that greeted her. Officers in full swat gear lined the hall, weapons trained on her. The order to shoot had barely left the commanders mouth before Sylvanas began her new slaughter. Arrow after arrow whizzed through the corridor, easily finding their targets. Eyes and throats made for quick kills and her aim was deadly as ever.

Realizing their mistake, the survivors took off for the safety of the elevator. One of them was not so lucky, tripping on his feet and crashing to the ground. Sylvanas was upon him in moments. She grabbed his ankle as shadows enveloped her body, melting into his flesh to use him as a puppet.

Her puppet shambled towards the elevator. He was pulled inside just as the door closed, and a wicked grin curled his lips as he drew his sidearm. With the vampire possessing him, his comrades were too slow as one after the other they were executed. Tears streamed down the mans face a Sylvanas released him, snapping the man's neck and allowing him to crumple to the ground as the doors opened to the lobby.

Glancing towards the door, Sylvanas noticed the massive crowd that had gathered outside. Police mainly, but many civilians as well. News crews and general onlookers pressed as close as they could to the police barricade to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on inside the hotel. Sylvanas could have killed them all easily, innocent bystanders were nothing to her. But her thoughts turned to Jaina, always back to Jaina now. How would she handle the deaths of so many innocents, knowing that she had allowed it? No, Sylvanas couldn't put that on her so they would have to be scattered.

A frightened cry drew her attention to the front desk. Behind it, an officer crouched cowering away from Sylvanas. “You hid down here while your fellows died?” Sylvanas asked as she heaved him over the desk, disgust in her voice. She held him upright as the shadows that now covered her body seeped into his. “It matters not, for you will die all the same,” her voice echoed around the man softly as she compelled his body to march out the door.

“Help!” He cried hands held high as he walked towards the barricade, “please help me! I-I don't want to die!” Blood began to run freely from his eyes and nose and he had but a moment to scream out in agony before the shadows that possessed him ripped apart his body, seeking out the searchlights and shattering them, bathing the courtyard in darkness.

Panicked screams filled the air as Sylvanas rose from the corpse, her crimson eyes frightening beacons in the night. She drew in a great breath of air and released a scream, the force of which sent the crowd flying back.

A slow clap drew her gaze to the only figure left standing. A man with snowy hair and a close-trimmed beard He wore a long coat that seemed to hide something bulky beneath it and a smile that didn't quite reach his pale red eyes. “Tell me,” Sylvanas began, pulling her bow from across her back, “are you the one who arranged for tonight's entertainment?”

“My Master wanted to see if you were still as vicious as he left you,” The man's voice held a hollowness to it, “so he sent me to be his eyes and to draw you out.”

Sylvanas tensed at that, notching an arrow, “and just who are you to be sent on such an errand?”

“Tyrannus, though I am hurt that you don't remember me. I have served him loyally for so long.” Tyrannus grinned, undoing the coat, “I think I’ll take you back to him as a gift. Or, I’ll bring him what's left of you.” With a flourish, he flung the coat away, revealing the dark armor he wore beneath it. From his back, he drew a savage mace made of a gleaming black metal, and from his side a helmet which he slid onto his head.

With a snarl, Sylvanas fired her readied arrow, only to watch as it bounced harmlessly off the armor.

Tyrannus laughed and hefted the mace, “the finest of armor, made by Kel’Thuzad himself! Your arrows are useless!” He charged forward, swinging his mace at Sylvanas’ side, a strike which despite being blocked with her bow, sent the older vampire flying into a decorative fountain, destroying the side.

She had barely managed to climb out before she was struck again, a sharpened edge of the mace cleaving through her back. Her blood oozed from the wound as she swung her bow into the side of Tyrannus’ helm, barely leaving so much as a scratch before she was dodging back to avoid the mace.

Tyrannus pushed the offensive, shattering Sylvanas’ shoulder and taking a chunk from her thigh. When her wounds didn’t start healing as quickly as they should have, a look of panic briefly crossed Sylvanas’ face before she was racing up the side of the hotel in a wisp of smoke, crashing into the roof. “That mace,” she groaned as Tyrannus joined her on the roof, “what is it?”

“Forged from blessed steel, pilfered from the temple of light in the ruins of a small village,” Tyrannus boasted, resting it on the ground, “this armor is to protect me from it as much as it is to protect me from you.”

At that, Sylvanas laughed, forcing herself to stand, “how wonderful to know that fools like you still blindly follow him. You would so willingly wield a weapon that could destroy you?”

“Fools? No, not a fool. I am simply devoted, and that devotion has been rewarded greatly as he has gifted to me your weakness,” Tyrannus reached into a fold in his armor and withdrew a small gold necklace. He dangled it in front of himself, allowing the light of the moon to gleam off of the ruby set in the pendant.

Sylvanas’ eyes flashed with rage and shadows rose from her body like smoke, “you bastards desecrated her grave?!”

Beneath his helmet, Tyrannus grinned, “we collected a great many things as we fled to Northrend, but this seems to be the most important.” He tilted his head as he once more hefted his mace, “if you want it back than come and take it.”

With a savage roar, Sylvanas launched herself across the roof at Tyrannus.

*** *** *** ***

Jaina had watched the news with muted horror until the camera cut to black. Whether that was due to Sylvanas’ assault, or Kirin Tor intervention, Jaina didn't care. She had promptly kicked Nathanos out of her office, the man had been far too thrilled watching the scene unfold and it left Jaina feeling sick.

Slamming back the rest of her rum, Jaina buried her head in her hands, tugging at her hair. She had done this. On her orders, Sylvanas had slaughtered so many in ways that were no doubt too terrible to imagine. She was infinitely thankful for the lack of footage of the inside of the hotel.

Her mind was reeling and Jaina felt dizzy from the mixture of hard liquor and guilt. Resting her head against the blissfully cool surface of her desk, Jaina allowed her mind to drift back to long distant memories.

_ A nine year old Jaina sat in her father’s study. Her feet swinging over the edge of the too large chair she was sitting in, pouring over a book of ancient monsters and battles that the Proudmoore’s had fought. _

_ “What are you reading there, Jaina?” Daelin's voice cut through her concentration as he crouched down next to her. _

_ “History,” Jaina replied closing the book, “I’m reading about all of the monsters we’ve fought.” _

_ “Ah, smart lass, learning early,” Daelin smiled as he ruffled her hair. “Tell me, what is the most wretched creature our family had fought?” _

_ Jaina looked up in thought for but a moment before answering, “Vampires.” _

_ “That's right, Jaina, very good.” His hand stilled and he looked very serious, “They are powerful and emotionless. They care for nothing and no one. They will slaughter without a care for that is their nature.” _

_ Jaina frowned at her father's words and looked at him in sad confusion, “But they were human once, weren't they? How could they just turn on their fellow man?” _

_ “The curse warps them, makes them forget what they were, and shatters their old bonds. It is why, often, the vampires first victims are those closest to it. It's family and old loved ones. It has to crush everything that once bound them to the mortal world. That is what makes them dangerous.” _

 


	8. Rooftop Flight

Sylvanas bounced across the rooftop, the new wound on her ribs painted her path crimson. She struggled to her feet, firing off a few arrows before Tyrannus closed the distance once more. Each arrow bounced off his armor harmlessly and Sylvanas had to dance back towards the edge of the roof.

Changing tactics, Sylvanas held her bow lower and swung the bone construct like a bat. She pulled her swing up short when Tyrannus moved the necklace to where her blow would have hit. Her hands shook as she pulled back to try again only to find the necklace once more in her path. Again and again, Sylvanas tried to find an opening only to have the necklace shielding Tyrannus at every angle. “Coward!” She spat as she dissolved into darkness and launched herself at him.

Tyrannus simply laughed and swung his mace into the swirling mass. The steel made solid contact, knocking Sylvanas back into a corporeal form and sending her skyward. He paced lazily towards her while Sylvanas dragged herself out of the sizable crater. “I must say, I am disappointed. My Master made you out to be this great warrior. Heartless and cruel. Yet here you are, undone by a bit of gold.” He laughed, the sound grating, “Pathetic!” Tyrannus swung the mace into the arm that feebly held onto Sylvanas’ bow, shattering the joint and tearing the connective tissue, leaving it hanging uselessly before gravity finished the job and pulled it to the roof with a snap.

With a small grunt, Tyrannus kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling back into the crater. “You’ve gone soft,” he huffed, swinging the mace absently, “The Lich King is disappointed. He would have welcomed you back into the fold, but you have gone soft.” Tyrannus stood before her, raising the mace high to deliver a final blow.

Before he could move, however, a harpoon slammed into his chest, cracking the breastplate and sending him stumbling back from the force. Tyrannus looked about wildly as another harpoon struck his shoulder, his gaze landing on Vereesa.

Vereesa had been sheltering behind the water tower on the roof when the two vampires had brought their fight up. She had been content to let Sylvanas deal with it until it became obvious that it wasn’t a fight she would win. Vereesa fired harpoon after harpoon at Tyrannus as he began to stalk towards her. “Get up, Dark Lady!” Vereesa cried, “Get up and fight!”

Tyrannus knocked each harpoon aside with his mace. He laughed harshly, “is this really what you've been reduced too, Sylvanas? Hiding behind this little welp?” He let out a sharp cry as the next harpoon exploded when he went to bat it away, sending dust into the air.

Sylvanas stood, taking advantage of the fleeting distraction. Shadows swirled out from her severed arm, forming into a taloned hand. With slow, deliberate steps, Sylvanas made her way back to Tyrannus. She grabbed hold of the back of his armor, reaching around with the talon, sinking her claws into the crack in his armor and prying it open like a can. Slowly, she sunk her claws into his flesh, pinning him in place while she gently removed his helmet. “You made a poor choice in not breaking free of him when you had the chance, Tyrannus,” Sylvanas’ voice was sickeningly sweet, “now you are going to die, and you won't even be able to protect his secrets from me.”

With a pleased grin, Sylvanas dug her fangs viciously into his neck, draining him entirely. She could see his memories in her mind. Tyrannus convincing the military to attack the hotel. Back further, getting his orders from the Lich King himself. Years of hiding. The Scourges flight from Lordaeron.

She drew back as Tyrannus’ body froze over, crumbling to dust in Sylvanas’ arms. Sylvanas trembled with rage as she knelt down and tenderly picked the necklace from the dust, holding it close to her still heart. Her ears twitched at the sound footsteps behind her. “I told you to run, Little Moon,” Sylvanas ground out as she stood up, the necklace hanging from her hand.

Vereesa looked at the necklace oddly before meeting Sylvanas’ burning gaze, “you told me to go to the roof and contact the Kirin Tor. I did.” She glanced over her shoulder as a helicopter came into view, “Rhonin has procured an escape route for us.”

Rhonin took them far from the hotel. They abandoned the helicopter and took shelter in a run-down apartment building far from the chaos of the big city.

Sylvanas’ phone had not stopped ringing since they left. She pointedly ignored it while she waited for her arm to reform. She couldn't stand to talk to Jaina at the moment, her mind was far too cluttered. Sylvanas turned the pendant around in her hand, her thumb rubbing over the ruby. The sound of the door drew her attention from her thoughts. She stood to go and greet Vereesa and Rhonin but froze when she saw how Vereesa was dressed. She was bundled up excessively to keep her out of the sun but as she pulled the scarf down, Sylvanas snorted out a laugh. “You seem to have grown a mustache, Little Moon.”

“It's a disguise!” Vereesa grumbled, pulling off the fake mustache.

“I did try to talk her out of it,” Rhonin shrugged, closing the door. “We asked around town, the government has shut down all the ports, and most commercial flights have been canceled. Looks like we’re stuck here.”

Sylvana shook her head, “not an option. Every moment we stay here, our enemies get another step ahead of us. No,” she looked to Rhonin, “we’ll just have to steal a plane.”

“You can't be serious!” Rhonin’s jaw dropped, “steal a plane!? The damage control to cover up this mess is a nightmare enough without adding hijacking to the list!”

“Yes, that is a bit overboard, isn't it?” Vereesa agreed, “there has to be a more legal option.”

Sylvanas’ ears flicked forward and she held a finger to her lips, calling for silence. She motioned for the two to move away from the door as she picked up her bow, readying an arrow. She fired the arrow just as the door was kicked in. Sylvanas went to roll out of the way of a crossbow bolt only to take a kick to the chin. Sylvanas dropped her bow to hold her fractured jaw. As her attacker came in range, she swung her fist up into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, “don't you know that it is impolite to hit a lady, Greymane?”

“I don't see any ladies here,” Genn replied, bringing his elbow down into her skull. He stopped his assault at the sound of a gun cocking. In the corners of the room, Vereesa and Rhonin had drawn their weapons.

“Step away from her, Greymane,” Rhonin ordered.

Genn frowned, taking a step back and raising his hands, “the Kirin Tor has you licking Proudmoores boots now?”

“I’m just here to keep them out of trouble.”

Genn sneered, “and a fine job you’re doing of that.” Slowly, he reached into his coat of pulled out a letter. “The Scarlet Monastery has a plane stored at an airfield to the west. Take it and get out of here, before I change my mind. There no sport in hunting a cornered foe.”

*** *** *** ***

Jaina marched through the basement of the manor. Past the sitting rooms and training rooms. Past storage and water facilities. Deep into the twisting maze of the darkest section of the basement that on more than one occasion she had considered sealing off. She stopped in front of the door that led to the small room where she had found Sylvanas so long ago. So much had changed since then. Nostalgia briefly overcame her anger as she ran her fingers along the anchor shaped lock that had sealed away her defender.

The sound of movement brought Jaina back to the here and now and she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She scanned the room, her eyes falling on Sylvanas, huddled in the corner like a scolded puppy. Sylvanas sat with her chin on her knees, her ear flicked back and her thumb running along the golden pendant in her hand in what must have been a soothing manner.

“Have the Kirin Tor decided what they plan to do with me this time?” Sylvanas asked quietly.

“You get to stay free,” Jaina kept her voice impassive, “you have Rhonin to thank for that. Had he not have spoken up for you so passionately then I dare say you would have found yourself back in that iron coffin.”

Sylvanas nodded once, her gaze flicking to the floor, “I’ll make sure to do that. And Little Moon, how is she?”

“Agitated. She seems to be quite angry with you,” Jaina frowned, her eyes drawn to the pendant. “She’s not her. You know that, right Sylvanas? Vereesa is her own woman, she isn’t beholden to-”

“I know,” Sylvanas cut her off quietly, her grip on the pendant tightening, “I know she isn't. She just looks so much like her. Acts like her too. Same strong will, the same sense of right and wrong. I have to remind myself every day that she is different. That she isn't,” Sylvanas cut herself off, her voice breaking slightly.

That was all it took to shatter Jainas resolve to be angry with the vampire. She crossed the room and sat next to Sylvanas, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling the older woman flush against her.

Sylvanas struggled slightly, “you shouldn't be so close to me, My Lady. I’m-”

“Hurting,” Jaina finished softly. “I’m a big girl, I can think for myself and make my own choices.” She placed her free hand on Sylvanas’ knee, squeezing it gently. “You’re actions at the hotel, horrid as they may have been, made for good cover. Modera has managed to spin it into a movie shooting. The public seems happy to accept that.”

“What happens now? He got away and we have lost our leads,” Sylvanas asked.

“The Night Warrior has called a meeting of the hunters,” Jaina states, holding tighter when she felt Sylvanas tense next to her. “She has asked for you to be there specifically.”

“To kill me,” Sylvanas shudders.

“Possibly,” Jaina agrees, “but you are the last of your clan, and she did call all the hunters, and that includes the Windrunners.” She grinned as Sylvanas looked at her in shock, “did you really think I wasn't going to go digging for information after you brought home Vereesa? I’ll admit, it took me a while to find the information. You’ve been very good at erasing your history. But I dug back through Vereesa’s family tree. All the back to Galadin, son of Vereesa Windrunner who was the sister of Alleria and Sylvanas Windrunner.”

Sylvanas swallowed hard, “clever girl,” she breathed, turning so she could bury her face in Jainas hair, “does she know?”

“No, at least not to my knowledge,” Jaina ran her fingers through silvery hair, “do you think it would change how she thinks of you?”

“I don't know.” Sylvanas murmured, “but you’re right, that they aren't the same. Because this Little Moon seems to at least tolerate me. While my sister,” Sylvanas closed her eyes against the pain, “my sister died hating me.”


	9. Our Past and Our Future

All Sylvanas knew was cold and pain. She lay face down in a snowy field in northern Quel’thalas, the once pristine snow slowly turning crimson. Any movement caused a fresh wave of pain as the sword lodged in her abdomen shifted. Snow crunched near her and she shifted her head to look at the man who crouched down near her head. “Menethil,” she snarled weakly, spitting at him.

Arthas was unbothered as he wiped the spit from his face. “You have given me quite a bit of trouble, Windrunner.” He grabbed her hair roughly and forced her to look up at him, “I thought your brood only went after vampires.”

“The Windrunners have always stood as a bulwark against the darkness that plagues the world,” Sylvanas growled, “no mattered what form it may take!”

“For now,” Arthas twisted her hair and wrenched Sylvanas’ hair tighter in his fist, pulling her up to her knees. He grinned at her sharp cry of pain. “Kel Thuzad,” he snapped to the white-haired man behind him, “I want this one for your new test.”

“Are you certain, My Liege?” Kel Thuzad asked, fishing a small via from inside the robes he wore, “this is only a trial and I have only made enough for one.”

“Yes, she is strong and loyal, let us twist that loyalty.” Arthas kneeled down next to Sylvanas and pried open her mouth, “oh what a wonderful monster you will make.”

For the first time since engaging in her fight with the Lich King, Sylvanas was afraid. She struggled weakly to get away but it was futile, she was growing too weak and Arthas was far too strong. Sylvanas choked on the foul inky liquid as her jaw was clamped shut. Only once she had swallowed was she released. Even as the sword was ripped free of her wound, Sylvanas felt nothing. She was about to close her eyes and slip quietly into death when burning pain raced through her veins. She screamed as her body convulsed, curling in on herself as she burned from the inside. She could feel her mind slipping and then knew knowing but blissful darkness. ‘What a wonderful monster you will be.”

When she next regained her mind, she was standing in the middle of a ruined village. Her village, her mind provided slowly. Sylvanas turned in a slow circle, taking in the carnage around her. Almost instinctually, she knew that she had done this.

“Give her back!” a voice drew her attention, long ears twitching at the sound.

Sylvanas’ eyes widened when she saw her little sister standing down the road, bow at the ready, arrow aimed for her heart. She tried to call out to her, to tell her to calm down but her voice came out as she savage snarl.

‘Kill her,’ a voice sounded at the back of her sounded, ‘rip her apart. Slaughter her like the rest of them. Feed, my creature! Feed and grow!’

“What have you done with my sister!” Vereesa sobbed, “Syl would never do this! So give her back, Monster!”

Sylvanas lunged just as Vereesa let her arrow fly and her mind faded again.

Sylvanas cradled Vereesa’s shattered body in her arms. She was barely recognizable with how mangled she was. Sylvanas sobbed loudly, hunched over her, bloody tears trailing down her face. The sound of footsteps behind her had Sylvanas whipping her head to see, her ears pinning back,

A woman stood in the snow, dressed in leather armor, a bearskin cloak wrapped around her and a crossbow held loosely in her grasp. “Look what you’ve become, Windrunner,” the woman sounded tired, “if we had only been a little faster, maybe we could have saved you.”

“What happened,” Sylvanas rasped, her voice sounding strange to her own ears, “what did he do to me?”

“You know what he did,” the woman's grip on her crossbow tightened slightly, “the Lich King made you into a vampire, and you killed them all. We managed to drive him back, but it would seem you managed to free yourself.”

A strangled sob ripped from her throat as Sylvanas curled back over her sister's body, “kill me then, Proudmoore. I have no want nor reason to live any longer. Kill me and end my suffering.”

“No,” Proudmoore carefully set her crossbow down and walked to crouch next to Sylvanas, “pledge your life to my family. You are strong, Windrunner, stronger than he realizes. Join me and you can have your vengeance.”

Sylvanas was quiet for a long moment before nodding, “for Vereesa.”

Sylvanas awoke slowly. Her mind slowly caught up as she took in her surrounding. Her face felt wet and she touched her fingers to her cheeks and she recoiled slightly when they came away bloody. “A dream,” Sylvanas breathed, rubbing her eyes furiously. Beside her, Jaina stirred and Sylvanas forced herself to be still so as to not wake her.

The human was snuggled close to her side, sleeping soundly. Feeling more composed, Sylvans squirmed out of the bed and brushed Jainas hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled slightly when Jaina cracked her eyes open to look at her, “we should get ready, My Lady. It wouldn’t do well to keep the  Night Warrior waiting, now would it?”

*** *** *** ***

The Proudmoore delegation entered the meeting room to the sound of weapons being drawn. With a low growl, Sylvanas moved in front of Jaina.

“So it's true,” a man from one of the smaller hunter clans spoke up, “not only did the Proudmoores keep their damned Pet against the orders of the council, they next and collected a new one!”

“We’re meant to be taking them out! Not giving them a place to stay!”

“Sylvanas and Vereesa have done nothing but strive to fight for our cause!” Jaina snapped.

“From the mouth of a traitor!” The cry was taken up loudly.

“There will be order in the presence of the Night Warrior!” cried a new voice from the other end of the room, easily silencing the room. Even without standing on the raised dais, she towered over the hunters. “I will not have my hunters turning on each other.” She growled the words out as she scanned the room with cold dark eyes. Her eyes landed on Sylvanas sharply, “Sylvanas, step forward.”

“Yes, Lady Whisperwind,” Sylvanas bowed and crossed the room.

When Sylvanas was close enough, Tyrande struck her across the face with the back of her hand, sending the vampire to the ground. “You have a lot of nerve still being alive after all the trouble you’ve caused, Monster. But, given the dire circumstances, I am glad Daelin didn't kill you when ordered too. The Scourge is once more a looming threat and we require your strength. But know this, you walk a thin line, one wrong step and I will end you myself.” With that, Tyrande took her seat, “now, brief us all on what you know. All of it.”

Standing slowly, Sylvanas turned to address the gathering of hunters. “ Centuries ago, the crown prince of Lordaeron embarked on a pilgrimage. He was seeking a way to rid his home of vampires for good. It was a fools journey and that boy made a pact with forces that he could not have possibly understood and was reborn as the Lich King. Granted to him along with his new power was an army. A legion of undead of various kinds beholden to him and him alone. The Lich King carved a path of death and destruction across the Eastern Kingdoms until the first coalition of hunter clans managed to beat him back, forcing him into hiding.” She paused, scanning the eyes that were trained on her and was surprised to see many looks of shock. Had no one thought to teach these children their history? It mattered not, she decided, and carried on, “he resurfaced forty years ago and I was ordered, alongside my fellow hunters,” she smirked at the anger her words caused, “to eliminate him. Unfortunately, do to some, differing views, I was taken out of the fight. I know not how that bastard managed to get away.”

“We had them pinned on every front,” Genn cut in, not bothering to stand, “we had taken down most of his generals until only the Lich King and his inner circle remained. Daelin struck the killing blow. I saw it with my own eyes!”

“He fought valiantly, it took Arthas a great deal of self-control to not kill him and follow the rouse,” A child spoke up from the edge of the room, startling all in attendance. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, smiling sweetly. The boy's voice was warped and echoed hollowly around him.

Jaina stared at the boy, hand freezing on the butt of her pistol when she was assaulted by a splitting headache, and honey sweet whispers drifted through her mind. ‘The vampire will betray you. She knows only of death and even knows she plots yours. Kill her. Kill her now!’ As Jaina stared, the boy's body began to shift. It seemed to shimmer into a monstrous writhing thing. It had many eyes and each socket held wicked fangs in place of an eyeball.

Sylvanas was by her side in moments, unaffected by the creature. She pulled Jaina close, hiding her face against her chest. “Don't look at it, My Lady,” soft as her voice was it still cut through the whispers, “you’ll find only madness.” She lifted head and called to the other, “avert your eyes! Do not look directly at it!” Once she was satisfied they her order had been followed, Sylvanas returned her attention to the child that wasn't a child. “It seems that even you are beholden to a master, Yogg-Saron.”

The creature, Yogg-Saron, smiled up at her, “not truly beholden. The boy king helped get me a stable body, I am simply paying him back.” Before their eyes, the child seemed to age rapidly before dying, only to return to life a moment later, “well, mostly stable,” he laughed. “I come bearing a message for you all, from the child Arthas.”

Yogg-Saron’s body twisted and changed until in his place stool the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. He had a massive imposing figure, made all the more so by the bulky armor he wore. Frozen in place, Arthas cast his gaze around the panicked room until his eyes settled on Sylvanas. A sickening smile curved his lips, “it's been a long time, Banshee.”

“Arthas,” Sylvanas spat his name like a curse, holding Jaina closer.

Arthas merely smiled thinly as he turned his attention to the rest of the room, “look at you all. The worlds greatest monster hunters, all crowded together in one convenient place. I will do you all a small kindness, and give you a head start. Even as I stand here, my armies prepare to wash over the world. They have been very patient in waiting and I have promised them I glorious battle. My main force sails here, to Kul Tiras to finally strike down my greatest foe.” His pale eyes flicked from Jaina to Tyrande, “not the Proudmoore whelp, or the esteemed warrior. No no, I come for the woman who dared to defy me, to attack and poison and plot my demise. The woman who snatched victory away from me time and time again. I come for you, Sylvanas, and I would see you suffer endlessly!”

Sylvanas snarled and pulled her bow from her back. Before anyone could even think to move, Sylvanas had fired off three arrows. Eye, throat, and heart. The body fell backward, almost dramatically, as it shifted back to that of a child, landing with a soft thump. Blood pooled around the corpse which seemed to melt into the blood, rapidly changing into a faintly gloomy blue crystal.

Tyrande watched the scene unfold with mild interest. Once the threat was gone, she stood and slowly crossed the room to Jaina, the shadows of the room warping and twisting away from her. She stared down at Jaina, eyes narrowed, “Lady Jaina Proudmoore, you are hereby tasked with finishing what your father could not, and wipe the Scourge from the face of Azeroth. The other clans may help you should they so desire, but the duty to see it done is yours. Your life depends on your success, for should you fail,” Tyrande's eyes flashed brightly, “you shall become the hunted. Do you accept your orders?”

Jaina swallowed hard and bowed her head, “I accept, Night Warrior.”


	10. On a Jet Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is on the fritz so I apologize for any grammer errors that may have popped up.  
> __________________

Jaina and Sylvanas stood in the doorway to the dining room, silently watching Vereesa. Work had reached them that since their return from Northrend, Vereesa had been trying to eat. She had been rather sneaky about it as well, going into the kitchens when she was sure no one would be around. Jaina frowned sadly as they Vereesa gag and choke on the mouthful of pasta she had been trying to eat. 

Jaina had seen enough and stepped into the room, Sylvanas close behind her, clinging to her lightly. “It’s part of the curse,” Jainas voice is soft as they stop next to the table, “all food will be like ash in your mouth.” She didn't react when Sylvanas hold around her waist tightened. “It’s been months, Vereesa, you are only going to weaken if you keep tormenting yourself. So tell me, why do you refuse so staunchly to drink blood?”

Vereesas ears flicked back as she looked between Jaina and Sylvanas before turning her gaze to the table, “I just want to stay as human as I can. I’m afraid. Afraid that if I give in I won’t be me anymore I’ll be,” she trailed off. 

“A monster,” Sylvanas finished for her. “A misguided fear. You are strong willed and you have a good heart. A monster is something that you could never be.”

Jaina slowly picked up the knife from Vereesa's table setting. Holding a finger over Vereesa's wine glass, she carefully drew the edge of the blade across her finger, allowing the droplets of blood to fall into the still wine. She ignored the gazes of the two vampires and instead focused on the ripples in the glass. “I am told,” she began evenly, “that wine is one of the few things that vampires can stand ingesting. That makes it most suitable for feeding you, without crossing any of the lines you have drawn for yourself.” Her face turned serious, “War is coming,” she stated, holding her finger up for Sylvanas to lick clean of the blood that still steadily dripped, “I need you strong and ready to fight, vereesa, now drink your wine.”

Vereesa hesitated for only a moment before the deep gnawing hunger had her snatching up the glass. She drank greedily, relishing the mixed taste of bitter wine and the coppery tang of blood. She felt the hunger settle, finally reduced to a dull ignorable ache in the pit of her stomach and sighed with contentment. “Thank you, Jaina.”

Jaina pulled her hand back from Sylvanas and smiled softly, “don’t mention it. Now go and report to Rhonin. I’m leaving you two in charge of bolstering the mansions defences.”

“Expecting an attack?” Vereesa asked as she stood.

“I’m expecting the world to go to hell,” Jaina replied simply. “I want this place to be a fortress by the time I return.”

Vereesa’s ears twitched back slightly, “return from where?”

“Kul Tiran high command,” Jaina stated, “Khadgar found something strange on our radars and he wants me to take a look at it.” She turned and patted Sylvanas on the cheek, “don't cause too much trouble you two.”

*** *** *** ***

“Jaina!” Khadgar called as she and Nathanos entered the control room of the high command. 

“What’s going on Khadgar?” Jaina asked after clasping his hand in greeting. “We were in the middle of preparations. Surely whatever this is, you and your men can handle it.”

“It's not we can’t. I just felt that you may have a personal interest in this.” Khadgar led her over to a wall of monitors, directing her attention to one holding the image of a ship. 

Jaina paled as she took another step forward. “That’s my fathers ship,” she breathed, steadying herself against Khadgar, “it was lost at sea. How.”

“Zoom on the ship,” Khadgar ordered. 

Jaina trembled as the deck of the ship became clearer. Painted on the deck was the crest of Lordaeron, “that bastard dredged up my fathers ship!” She turned to Khadgar, “where is it heading?”

Khadgar was silent a moment, holding his hands behind his back, “home.”

“So they’ve started. Trying to distract me with my fathers ship, thinking that I won’t send it back to the depths.” Jaina clenched her jaw, “most likely a full battalion on board. We need a fighting force on that ship.”

“You need the Dark Lady on that ship,” Nathanos corrected. 

“Yes,” Jaina huffed, “we need Sylvanas on that ship. She’s the only one that can deal with this quickly.”

“How do you plan to get her there?” Khadgar asked, raising a brow, “the drone that took that photo was shot down right after.”

“A small speed boat?” Nathanos suggested. 

“No,” Jaina shook her head, “I know the armaments of that ship better than anyone, torpedoes would blow anything out of the water.”

“A plane drop?” Khadgar offered. 

“The same problem. The Sirena is a floating fortress. Father was so proud of her.”

The shadows behind them shimmered and warped as Sylvanas rose  into the room. “Against a battalion of vampires of unknown strength and ability, armed to the teeth with bullets and missiles, you must find a way to get me on deck,” she clasped her hands together, grinning as she leveled her gaze on Khadgar, “I know of an aircraft capable of such a feat. Fast and near impossible to spot at a distance, well armoured. It would make for the perfect battering ram.” Sylvanas’ grin grew wider when she saw how horrified Khadgar looked.

“You can't possibly mean,” Khadgar cut himself off when the vampire simply nodded, “but there is only one!”

“Exactly. It makes it all the more perfect,” Sylvanas stated, “it was built after the Scourge was pushed back, they’ll have no idea how to defend against it. Put me in the cockpit of the Vindicaar, and I will deal with this problem.”

*** *** *** ***

Sylvanas walked steadily down the hal that led to the underground launch point for the Vindicaar. The sound of her boots echoed loudly off the walls as she went, her long coat flowing behind her. She paused, her ears flicking back at the sound of hurried footsteps behind her.

“Sylvanas!” Jaina called, “wait!” She barely gave the vampire time to turn around before she roughly grabbed the collar of her coat and pulled her down. Their lips met in a bruising kiss that Sylvanas easily returned, slipping her hands around Jainas waist to pull her closer. Jaina pulled back, kissing her again on the corner of her mouth. “Promise you’l come back to me,” she breathed.

Sylvanas smiled softly, bringing her hands up to cup Jainas face, giving her another soft kiss. A lingering promise. “My Lady, death itself couldn't keep me from returning to you,” she ran her thumb along Jainas cheek before stepping back, “stay safe.” With that, she turned and hurried down the hallway towards the Vindicaar.

The Vindicaar was launched almost as soon of Sylvanas settled in the cockpit. She watched the shoreline of Boralus disappear and soon she was over open water. She took control as soon as she was given the all clear and rapidly gained altitude, she wanted to be well out of range until it was too late. Sylvanas skimmed the radio channels for chatter. 

“Aircraft inbound! All hands!”

“Shoot that thing down!”

With a smile, Sylvanas threw the Vindicaar into a roll, speeding up. She laughed loudly at the panicked voice. At the sounds of terror as she dove down. The nose pierced the deck, momentum carrying the craft through and piecing the hull with an explosion as the aircrafts fuel tank caught fire. 

She carefully extracted herself from the burning wreckage, shadows locked up from her body, smothering the flames that tried to engulf her as she pulled her bow from her back and shrugged off her smouldering coat. Sylvanas cast her crimson gaze around. She was surrounded by armed vampires, and at the head of the force, a single woman holding a staff. “I take it that you’re in charge here?” 

“Indeed I am,” the woman smiled, flicking some ash from the shoulder of her dress, “I am Lana’thel, the blood queen.”

Sylvanas threw her head back and laughed, “blood queen? Oh that is rich. You think yourself a queen? You are a pawn of the Lich King, nothing more. And soon, you won’t even be that.” She barely had the chance to raise her bow before the battalion opened fire. 

Lana’thel beamed with pride, “wonderful, my precious ones. You do your queen a great service.” Her smile faltered when Sylvanassinoly advances through the spray of bullets. She gripped her staff tighter and back away slowly, channeling her own dark powers into the bloody crystal at the top, “defend your queen!”

“Hiding behind your subject, blood queen?” Sylvanas drawled as she drew an arrow, jabbing it into the eye of the nearest vampire, “how cowardly.”

“Tactical,” Lana’thel snapped back. 

Sylvanas smirked at that as she fought her way through the vampire horde. She snapped off arrows as wuicktl as she could, snarling when most of the vampires didn’t go down in one shot. 

“As long as I live, so too shall my subjects,” Lana’thel laughed as the slayed vampires rose again. 

“How teadious,” Sylvanas groaned, as she allowed the darkness within her to coat her body, “but I grow weary of your game.” She drew in a deep breath before unleashing her unholy scream. The armed vampires went flying back from the rush of dark energy, some even falling clear off the side of the ship. Lana’thel alone withstood the assault, her own dark energy shielding her. “I see that Kel’thuzad managed to nearly replicate his little experiment. But not perfectly.” Sylvanas eyes the staff, “we carry the same power, yet while I wield it naturally, you are forced to use a conduit. Your greatest strength, and your greatest weakness.”

That seemed to be enough to set Lana’thel off. “Suffer!” She shouted as she thrust the staff forward. A swirl of purple mist swirled around her arm before racing up the staff and towards Sylvanas like a bolt of lightning. For the briefest of moments as Sylvanas reeled back from the blow before she stood straight and began to steadily advance towards Lana’thel. She fired off bolt after bolt in a desperate attempt to at least slow Sylvanas slow advance, to give her soldiers time to rise and return to her. 

But Sylvanas would not be stopped. She grabbed hold of the tip of the staff, unphased by Lana’thel’s desperate attempts to pull it free. “Do you know the downside to using a conduit?” She tightened her grip, cracking the crystal, “they are just so fragile.” With just a slight twitch of her fingers, the crystals shattered. Around them, Sylvanas could hear the sounds of men dying. “I guess they were more linked to this than they were to you. Such unloyal subjects.”

Sylvanas pulled the staff from Lana’thel’s weak grip and pressed the shattered tip to her heart. She walked forward, forcing the other vampire to backpedal until her back hit the wall of the bridge. Sylvanas didn't let up, driving the staff through her heart and pinning her to the wall. “Look at you now. Dying. The queen of nothing. I’m curious, why did you become a vampire?”

“I-I didn't want t-to die,” Lana’thel gasped out, clutching at the staff weakly.

Sylvanas frowned, “all things die. It's just a matter of time, and not it is yours.” She leaned forward, tilting Lana’thel’s head to the side and digging her fangs into her throat swallowing the scream she tried to issue. From the corner of her eye, Sylvanas could see Yogg-Saron, sitting just at the edge of her vision, ‘enjoying the show, Menethil?’ She thought as she bit down harder. She blinked and he was gone. Sylvanas drank deeply, draining the other vampire quickly and leaving her corpse pinned to the wall.

The sound of distant explosions drew her attention. Far off, Sylvanas could just barely see the glow of fire. Boralus was burning. “Jaina,” she gasped as she hurried to the bow of the ship. “To far out to fly,” she growled, “I guess I’ll just have to bring The Sirena home.” She raised her arms and allowed her shadow to spread out across the ship, pulling in the bodies as it went. The shadow dropped down onto the water like oil and slowly, painfully slowly, the ship began to move forward. “I’m coming, Jaina. Just hold on.”


	11. Back to the Manor

After bidding Sylvanas goodbye, Jaina had returned to the command center. She stood next to Khadgar, arms crossed over her chest trying not to let how worried she was show on her face.

They watched the Vindicaar blink steadily across the radar. The closer it got to the ship, the more worried Jaina became. It was senseless, she knew. Sylvanas had faced far worse, with odds more stacked against her, but Jaina couldn’t help the worry that filled her anytime the vampire was away from her. Couldn’t help it any more than she could stop her breath from catching in her throat as the Vindicaar vanished from the radar.

“Can we establish radio contact?” Khadgar called out.

“Negative, sir,” came the quick response, “all communication has been lost.”

“Nathanos,” Jaina spoke up, doing her best to keep her voice from trembling, “what are the odds that Sylvanas won’t be able to complete this mission?”

“Do you doubt the Dark Lady?” Nathanos sneered.

“Just,” Jaina took a deep breath, “just answer me.”

“The odds are very slim that this mission could be a failure,” he replied after a time. “This lack of communication is more likely than not all to the Dark Ladies plans.”

Jaina nodded, “thank you.”

Not long after contact was lost, the emergency alarm began to blare. Amber lights flashed. Faintly, Jaina could hear the sound of gunfire getting steadily nearer. “So it begins,” Jaina sighed, looking longingly at the radar screen while reaching for the pistol she kept hidden in her long coat, “hurry home, Sylvanas.”

The doors flew open and a small contingent of vampires filed in, each bearing a rifle, “we come for Jaina Proudmoore,” their leader announced, “the Lich King has asked for her personally.”

“A meeting with a king?” Jaina turned slowly to face them, “me? I’m honored, but I am afraid I am going to have to decline. Nathanos,” she glanced at the older man from the corner of her eye, “I believe Sylvanas tasked you with my protection, did she not?”

Slowly, Nathanos drew his two hatchets from their hidden sheaths, twirling them skillfully, “aye, indeed she did, Lady Proudmoore.” For a human, Nathanos was frighteningly fast. Before the vampires could even begin to comprehend the attack, Nathanos had gotten in close, taking off the head of their leader and almost flying between them. Blood sprayed high as he hacked them apart until none remained. “An excellent warm-up,” he panted, wiping the blood from the axes.

“You should get out while you can,” Khadgar said, placing a hand on Jaina's shoulder.

Jaina turned to look at him, “with all due respect, I think I should stay.”

“Locked up here, waiting for more to arrive?” he laughed, “no, no that won't do at all. You’re needed out their, Jaina, where your skills can be of use. Go now, save your people.”

“I-” Jaina turned on her heel, clenching her fists, “thank you Khadgar. I’ll be sure to buy you a drink when this is all said and done, maybe finally convince you to retire?”

“Yes, yes I think I would like that very much indeed.” He watched as Jaina and Nathanos hurried from the room to get to their car before sitting heavily in his chair, “the rest of you are free to leave. Go home to your families and Pray to the Light that we make it through this night.”

“With all due respect, Sir,” a young woman spoke up, “the Kirin Tor is our family. There is no place that  we are needed more than here.” She looked around to a chorus of agreement, “So if it's all the same to you, sir,” she walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder, “we are going to stay. So what are your orders?”

Khadgar looked up, a proud smile on his face, “contact all local law officials and anyone else that can help get the civilians out. I'm ordering a full evacuation of the city.”

“Sir, Yes, Sir!”

“And I think, just this once, a little alcohol on the job wouldn’t kill us.”

His crew laughed loudly. The laughter of men and women who knew full well that they wouldn't see the sunrise.

*** *** *** ***

Jaina leaned out the window of the back of her car, firing shots off at every vampire she saw as Nathanos raced through the streets. The world was on fire. The attack had clearly started before the initial assault on the command center and bodies littered the streets. It was like nothing Jaina had ever seen.

The radio crackled to life and without being asked, Nathanos turned it up.

“Citizens of Boralus, my name is Khadgar, leader of the Kirin Tor. I speak to you on this, your cities darkest night, to call for calm in the face of insanity. Even as I speak, brave men and women are moving across the city, and indeed the whole country, to stop this most vile threat. Take shelter if you must, stay off the streets until the morning comes. You will awake to a changed world, for better or worse. If you can, get out, get out now. Keep your pride as Kul Tirans and do not panic. Stand strong. Stand tall. Show no fear and if attacked, do not cower and show no mercy.”

A loud crash sounded somewhere near Khadgar, followed by gunfire and shouting. Khadgar laughed, it was a pained sound, “in my final moments, I would like to have the honor, no, the privilege of revealing to my fellow Kirin Tor members the name of a traitor. A man who stands before me now, angry that I won’t bow to his demands. A man who would toss us all to the feet of our foe, just to save his own skin. Aethus Sunreaver.” Another gunshot and Khadgar let out another pained laugh, “Light preserve us and protect us.” A quiet beep, the approaching sound of explosions and then finally nothing but radio static.

Jaina closed her eyes tightly to keep her tears at bay as she made quick work of braiding her hair to keep it out of her face. Khadgar had always been a dear friend to her. Always willing to listen to the ideas of a child, even when the rest of the council dismissed her. She would miss him dearly but now was not the time to mourn for lost friends. She had a job to do, and now more than ever she was determined to see it through. “Nathanos, step on it.”

They race through the empty streets for a time before Nathanos slams on the breaks. Standing in the middle of the road is a woman. The air turned frigid as she slowly cast her icy gaze at the car. Her face was thin, almost skeletal, long brittle hair flowed around her and the wind blew her silky black dress like a cape.

“Lady Proudmoore,” Nathanos began as he got out of the car, “take the car and get out of here. I will take care of this.” He waited until Jaina had situated herself in the driver seat before once more drawing his hatchets, “give my regards to the Dark Lady.”

Jaina gripped the steering wheel tightly, “don’t die out there, Nathanos. It would upset Sylvanas.”

Nathanos grinned, “same to you, Lady Proudmoore. Now go!”

Jaina slammed the car back into drive and sped off down a side street away from the fight. Getting through the streets was harder now. She had no defense and had to avoid any sound of conflict, as much as it pained her. She was so focused on listening for fighting, that she didn’t notice the other car speeding towards her until it was too late. It rammed into the side of Jaina’s car, sending it careening into the nearest building. Dazed, Jaina reached behind her seat, fumbling for her rifle. Blood dripped steadily from a gash on her forehead and her ears rang. She grabbed the butt of the rifle just as the first of the vampires that had attacked her made it to the door of the car.

Three shots and he crumpled to the ground, glass from the window scattered around him. His comrades stared in shock as Jaina kicked the door open and stumbled out, a bullet clenched between her teeth as she reloaded. They got over their shock quickly, but not quickly enough. The rifle was like an extension of Jaina’s body and her aim was deadly accurate, even with her injuries. “Come on!” She shouted as she began to carve a path down the street. Blood sprayed up in arcs from every vampire she felled. Any that managed to get close to her was quickly dispatched with a swift jab from her silver plated knife.

“Well well, the little Proudmoore came out to play,” a voice drew her attention away from the carnage.

“Aethus Sunreaver,” Jaina snarled as she kicked away the body of her last kill. She looked him up and done, her eyes wild, “I see you managed to escape the explosion. A pity that vampirism doesn’t seem to suit you.”

Aethus shrugged and flashed his fangs, “I’m sure it will grow on me.” Slowly he raised a pistol, aiming it at Jainas head, “a pity though, that you won’t be around to see the dawning of our era.”

Jaina’s grip on her rifle tightened as they circled each other slowly, “Khadgar was our friend, Traitor.”

“Friend?” Aethus laughed coldly, “that fool was no friend of mine. None of them were. Not after they sided with your father when he named you head. It should have been passed to Ashvane. Would have if she hadn’t failed her mission so splendidly.”

“You sent Ashvane to kill me?” Jaina tilted her head as she got nearer.

“Indeed I did,” he cocked the gun, “though it seems that I will have to finish the job myself.”

Jaina rolled forward as the gun was fired, hardly wincing as the bullet tore through her side, “you seem to be forgetting who I am!” She crouched and took her shot, taking out one of his kneecaps, “I am Jaina Proudmoore! Lord Defender of Kul Tiras!” Another shot, this one to his shoulder. He looked afraid now. “I was raised by two of the greatest hunters of our time! Descendant of one of the oldest hunter families!” She stood and approached him slowly, “heir of the Proudmoore legacy.” She stood over him, “did you really think these were all just, baseless titles? That I was nothing that you need fear?” She leaned down slowly, wary of her wounded side, “you fool, I was personally trained by Sylvanas Windrunner for the past ten years. You are nothing against me.”

She reached into her coat and pulled out a stake of ashwood. She held it above Aethus’ heart before driving it done, “stakes are traditional,” she sneered, driving it a little further. “Not so talkative with that stake through your heart, are you Aethus. Wonderful, that just means that you have to listen. Khadgar was a dear friend of mine and you stole him away from me, so I won’t kill you. I’ll let you carry on, frozen with this stake forever in your heart. You will be a warning to any who would dare betray me or harm those I care about.”

Jaina stood on shaky legs, a touch dizzy from hitting her head and blood loss. With a grunt, she kicked Aethus hard in the head before slowly dragging him into a doorway, making a mental note of where she was.

She spun around at the sound of footsteps behind her to find Genn and a small contingent of paladins from the Scarlet Monastery cornering her. She raised her rifle slowly but had to lean against the wall for support. “If you’re here for Sylvanas, you just missed her,” Jaina spat.

Genn shook his head, moving her gun aside with the back of her hand, “Pastor sent us. That woman had gone insane, declared open war on Kul Tiras. But it didn’t sit right with me, with any of us,” he motioned to those with him, “I held no loyalty to her, but they have all defected. We are here to help you, Proudmoore, whether you want our help or not.”

Jaina couldn’t help but laugh, “just a few months ago you were threatening to kill me, now you wish to aid me?”

“Just tell me what you need, Proudmoore,” Genn huffed.

Jaina thought a moment before nodded down towards Aethus, “he is not to be killed, but I want him secured.” She pressed a hand to her still bleeding side, “and I could use some medical attention before I start back home.”

Genn nodded, “it shall be done, and I will personally see you home.”

Jaina smiled slightly, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but, thank you, Genn. I owe you.”

“Indeed you do, Proudmoore, Indeed you do.” He looks over his shoulder, “Liadrin,” he barked to a small auburn-haired woman, “get Lady Proudmoore patched up and let’s be off. Her home is quite a ways away.”

Liadrin stepped forward to tend to her task, looking over her shoulder at Genn, “I am here to slay vampires, not babysit.”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to do both just fine. Besides, I’m sure we have all seen that Lady Proudmoore is perfectly capable of defending herself.”

“Indeed I am, Genn,” Jaina said quietly as Liadrin began checking her over. Distantly, Jaina could hear the screams of the civilians who hadn’t managed to get out in time. She dug her nails into her palms. Every death was on her conscious. She only hoped that Rhonin and Vereesa were still holding out and that her long march back to her home was not for nothing. 

 


	12. Eye for an Eye

Vereesa sat alone on the roof of Proudmoore manor, a two-way radio at her side. She watched the sky bloom orange in the distance. Her ears twitched at the faint sound of distant screams. She picked up the radio, “any word from Jaina, Rhonin?” she asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Rhonin sighed. He paused a moment before carrying on, “we lost the command center. Khadgar’s dead and I haven't been able to contact anyone else in the Kirin Tor. We’re on our own now.”

“They’ve started attacking the city,” Vereesa hugged her knees tightly, “I can hear it. And worse than that, I can smell it. Acrid smoke, burning flesh, fresh blood.” She frowned, eyes narrowing, “they aren't even drinking it. Just killing.”

“Does it entice you, Vereesa?” Rhonin asked, “the smell of blood?”

She hugged her knees tighter, “no, it disgusts me.”

“Good,” Rhonin replied, “that means you still have a good heart.”

Vereesa scoffed and stared down at the radio as if Rhonin could see her. “A good heart? Rhonin, I’m a vampire. There is nothing good about me.”

“I beg to differ. If there was nothing good about you, you would have already left us here to die, or ate us.” he laughed lightly, “but you haven't. In the short time, I've known you, I’ve watched you fight and struggle against what you have become to stay who you were. To keep your heart. I’d say you have succeeded in that and nothing and no one can take that away from you.”

Vereesa’s ears perked up at the sound of approaching engines. “I hope you’re right, Rhonin,” she uttered as she stood, “because here they come.” she moved to the massive covered object behind her and pulled the tarp down with a flourish. “It had to be a ballista,” she groaned as she easily loaded the first of the massive explosive arrows. Vereesa narrowed her eyes, looking out towards the road as Sylvanas had taught her. She could see the convoy of trucks, speeding towards the manor. She adjusted the angle of the ballista and fired, smirking at the answering explosion when the arrow hit true.

Repeating the process over and over, Vereesa dwindled the number of trucks to one. A large armored truck barreled through the wreckage, sending bits of debris flying. With bated breath, Vereesa watched as the truck race towards their second line of defense. The truck hit the first landmine dead-on, flipping onto the second and again on to the third. Her ears drooped at what she saw next. Surviving vampires crawled free of the wreckage and rallied to the one that must have been their leader. He was tall and imposing, draped in bones and seemed to be glowing faintly blue. Behind him, he dragged a massive ax.

“They survived the first two volleys,” Vereesa said into the radio, “they're moving to fast, I can't accurately hit them with the ballista.”

“Understood, get inside and help with the forward defense.”

“Roger,” Vereesa slung her duffle bag of harpoons over her shoulders and picked up her gun before slipping back into the open skylight. She hurried through the hallways and down to the main entrance where the forward guard had set up. The entryway looked more like a war zone than a home. Barricades had been strategically built and fortified.

The doors rattled loudly as the remaining vampires made their final assault. When the doors burst open, all hell broke loose. Vampires flooded through the open doors and bullets were exchanged. A pained cry drew Vereesa’s attention to a Kirin Tor member, pinned the ground, his neck torn open and vampire feasting. “Bastard!” Vereesa cried, sending a harpoon through the creatures head. She took a moment to survey the battle. Vampires were still flooding in, forcing the Kirin Tor back to further barricades, and their leader hadn't even made an appearance yet. “Fall back! Everybody fall back! I’ll cover you!” she didn't wait for their response as she took her position on the stairs, acting as a shield for the retreating humans.

They fled behind her while Vereesa fired off harpoon after harpoon. She reached back into her bag and paled when she grasped her final harpoon. She gripped it tightly and looked back at the retreating Kirin Tor. All of the surviving members had made it past her and up the stairs, several vampires in pursuit. “They aren't after me,” Vereesa realized as she dropped the harpoon gun and held the remaining harpoon as her weapon. The bit of silver in the shack burned her hands slightly the longer she held it but she would not relent. She swung and stabbed at any vampire she came caught up with as she followed the retreat. She ducked and weaved around strikes aimed at her, lashing out when the opportunity presented itself.

The manors intercom buzzed the life and Rhonins voice sounded out over the small battles across the manor, “Defenders of the Kirin Tor! Hold your weapons proud and fight! Tonight we will stand in defiance of the Lich King himself and avert the world's destruction! The Vampire, Vereesa, fights so that we may stand a chance to win this night! And so to do Lady Proudmoore and the Dark Lady! The Scourge attacks us here thinking us easy prey. That the humans of the Kirin Tor will simply lay down and die without a fight! These monsters we fight deem us and all of the people of Boralus not worth the blood we spill in their personal battle against the Dark Lady. It is up to each of us to prove them wrong. To prove that there is no place in their world for these mindless beasts. That the world has moved on from the days when humankind would cower in fear of vampire and the creatures that go bump in the night! We will stand tall! We will fight fiercely! We will live! For the Kirin Tor! For Boralus! For Azeroth!”

Faintly, Vereesa could hear Rhonin’s call being taken up and she felt her heart swell. They weren't about to give up. They could win this! She regretted the thought as soon as she rounded the hall to the conference room. The doors had been blown open and the meeting table had been flipped to form a barricade. The members trapped inside unleashed a rain of bullets upon the encroaching Vampires, with Rhonin at the forefront. “Rhonin,” she breathed out, preparing to rush in and help, only to be knocked aside by the flat of an ax.

The bone draped vampire stared down at Vereesa with empty sockets, “more bones for the offering. You all will belong to Marrowgar!” Marrowgar’s voice rattled in his chest as he swung the ax, missing Vereesa by a hair.

Vereesa dodged back, deflecting blows with her harpoon and wincing at every cut that made it through her defense. Blood seeped from her wounds, slowing her down. When she finally saw an opening, she rushed forward to take advantage, only to fall into Marrowgars trap. Vereesa cried out in shock as she was slammed against the wall, pinned there by the handle of the ax.

Marrowgar stared into her eyes and grinned his sharp-toothed grin, his free hand coming up to cup her face, thumb grazing the skin just below her eye. “What pretty eyes this vampire has. Shame on you for hoarding them.”

When the thumb began to press into her tightly closed eye, Vereesa screamed and struggled against the ax that held her in place but to no avail. Her screams only grew as the thumb crushed into her once brilliant blue eye. Blood oozed from the socket and she whimpered pathetically, gasping for air that she no longer needed as Marrowgar shifted his grip and repeated his cruelty to her other eye.

“Vereesa!” Rhonin called, vaulting over the barricade, his comrades providing cover fire. He slid to a stop and took aim with his rifle, “let her go!” he snarled as he fired. The bullet hit Marrowgar in the side of the head, shattering the skull he wore and causing her to drop Vereesa. Rhonin watched helplessly as she crumpled to the ground before yelling over his shoulder, “go now!” From behind the barricade, two smoke bombs were hurled. With Marrowgar distracted by his injury and the smoke filling the corridor, Rhonin took his chance, rushing forward and scooping up Vereesa.

“Rhonin?” Vereesa asked quietly.

He nodded as he picked up his pace, “I’m here, Vereesa. I won't let you die. Not here. Not like this.”

She struggled weakly, “no! No, you have to get out of here!”

“Not without you. We aren't leaving you behind,” Rhonin picked up his pace. He could hear his comrades trying to direct him through the smoke but found himself to be to disoriented. “Well this wasn’t my best idea,” he laughed, holding Vereesa tighter.

“Just leave me and get out!”

“He'll track us down and kill us regardless. I’d rather die knowing I at least tried to do the right thing. Saving a beautiful girl who has more than suffered enough.” He was about to say more when he struck in the back. The ax cleaved easily through his spine and ribs and he fell bonelessly, bringing Vereesa down with him.

“Lie still you pathetic worm,” Marrowgar growled as he ribbed his ax free.

Vereesa managed to pull Rhonin away as the ax came down again, dragging him back into the safety of the smoke. Her back bumped against the wall and she startled, blindly pulling Rhonin up against herself, holding him close. “Rhonin,” she whimpered.

“It’s alright, Vereesa,” Rhonin groaned as he shifted in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He smiled at the little gasp she let out, “guess I should have told you sooner. It seems a little cliche now, but I guess it can't be helped. We've spent quite a bit of time together, Vereesa, and over the course of it, I think I’ve fallen for you.”

“Shut up,” Vereesa sobbed.

“I’m not long for this world. But only one of us has to die, Vereesa,” Rhonin reach up his still functioning hand to wipe some of the blood from her face. “Take my life, Vereesa. Take it so that you may still yet live.”

“I can't! I don't want to-”

“You won't end up a monster, Vereesa,” Rhonin’s breath shuddered, “your heart is too good to ever be a monster.”

Vereesa ran her fingers across his mussed up goatee to trail them across his lips. Her lips followed as she returned his kiss, “thank you,” she muttered as she tilted his head to the side and as he drew his final breath, sank her fangs greedily into his neck. She sobbed quietly as she drank, feeling his life slowly ebb away until he was gone.

But where he was drained of life, Vereesa felt filled with it. She gently moved him to lie down and stood slowly as the smoke dissipated. She could feel her wounds healing, shadows seeping up off of her skin.

Her ears twitched at the sound of Marrowgar approaching her, dragging that cursed ax. “You took him from me,” she growled. She turned to face her foe and when she opened her eyes, Marrowgar was not greeted by the bloody sockets that he had made of them, but by bright crimson eyes that glowed with rage and sorrow, “you took my Rhonin!” She jumped up, grabbing the back of his head and pulling it down to meet with her knee. The force of the blow finished what Rhonin’s shot had started, shattering the skull and sending Marrowgar to the ground.

Vereesa did not relent. She kneeled in front of him, fisting her hands in his stringing white hair and slamming his face into the ground over and over and over.

Yogg Saron sat off to the side, watching the violence with muted interest. “Your job is done, watching, he speaks with the voice of the lich king. Your job is done, Marrowgar,” he spoke in the voice of the Lich King. “The last player is in place, and you have no more use to me. So, you may die now, at the hands of this child.” He waved and when Marrowgar’s face was brought up again, Yogg Saron was gone.

With a cry of anguish, Vereesa dug her thumbs into Marrowgar’s eye sockets and slammed his head into the floor one final time, utterly destroying it. She let out a few sobs as she wrapped her arms around herself.

As her sobs began to subside, the remaining members of the Kirin Tor came out into the hallway. She stood to face them, crimson eyes gleaming as she offered them a watery smile, “you are all free from duty,” she announced, “get out of Kul Tiras and go back to your family's. Commanders orders.”

The smallest of them, a young woman named Kinndy stepped forward, “what about you?”

Vereesa looked out the ruined wall toward where Boralus stood burning in the distance, “I still have to make sure Jaina is alive.”

“Will you be okay out there? On your own I mean?”

A strange look crossed Vereesa’s face before she smiled fully, “I won't ever be alone again. Thank you.” She stepped back out the window, shadows slowly her decent. Once her feet alighted on the ground she was gone. Racing off towards Boralus in a blur of red tinted shadow.

 

 


	13. Welcome to Boralus

Fighting could be heard all over Boralus. Not long after Genn had come to assist Jaina, the Scarlet Monastery had begun their assault, calling it a crusade. Lady Prestors voice could be heard faintly over the sounds of the battles. “Servants of the Light! March forth and cleanse this city of the filth that has taken root! Be they living or dead!”

“She disgraces the Light,” Liadrin snapped as she took down one of the Crusaders with a crossbow bolt to the eye.

“Something we can agree on,” Jaina mused, leaning against the priestess and firing into the crowd. “They’re barely fighting each other,” she grunted, ducking behind Genn to reload, “fight just enough to get close to us.”

“Not us,” Genn corrected her, “You. They've got us surrounded. Don't suppose you have any more tricks?”

Before she could reply, a panicked cry came up from down the street. It was taken us by more voices, growing steadily closer. Jaina couldn't help the smile when she noticed a streak of silvery blonde hair amongst the bloody crowd.

When Vereesa finally managed to break through to Jaina, the shadows that had been seething off of her skin melted away as she rushed forward and pulled Jaina into a hug, “you're alive!”

Jaina chuckled, returning the hug before stepping back. “I am.” She looked around, “you came alone? What happened at the manor?”

Vereesa frowned and looked aside, “it’s in ruin. They attacked in greater numbers than we had anticipated. But I’ve dealt with it. When all this is said and done you will be able to rebuild and return home.”

Jaina tilted Vereesa’s head up, smiling sadly when she saw the crimson of her eyes, “you finally gave in and fed. Who?”

“Rhonin,” Vereesa replied, her voice thick.

Jaina pulled the vampire back into a firm hug, “I’m sorry. I know you were fond of him.”

“More than fond,” Vereesa whimpered, burying her face in Jainas shoulder, “but, he won’t ever truly be gone. Thanks to me.”

With another squeeze, Jaina let her go, “and how do you feel? Now that you are fully a vampire?”

“The same,” Vereesa said after a thought, “it’s strange. I was so sure that I would lose myself, but everything is just so clear now.”

Behind them, Liadrin took aim at Vereesa, “filthy creature,” she spat.

Genn grabbed hold of her weapon, yanking it out of her hands, “don’t go doing something stupid, Liadrin. The girl isn’t something you can take on your own now.” He gave Vereesa a look that she couldn’t quite decipher before a loud crash drew their attention towards the harbor. “What in the world was that?”

Jaina closed her eyes and smiled ruefully, “the Serina finally coming home.”

‘Orders, Lady Proudmoore,’ Slyvanas’ voice echoed in Jainas mind.

“Kill them all,” Jaina commanded, her voice strong and proud, “every vampire and monster. Every crusader. Let your arrows fly true and paint my fair city red with their blood. This I order you by the Proudmoore name.”

In the harbor, Sylvanas threw her head back and laughed. She raised her arms, darkness swirling around her, “My army, heed the call of your general! Go forth and cleanse this city of those that seek to destroy it! This I order!” all across the city, the blood of the fallen began to come together in a river that rushed back to the ship. Sylvanas pulled it all around her, forming it into a wall of blood before sinking into it herself.

The blood rippled briefly before it exploded outwards in the form of a vast army. The slain hunters of Quel’thalas and the fallen soldiers of Lordaeron came together to form an army of tortured souls, each having been trapped inside of Sylvanas by the curse of her feeding. They spread out through the streets, killing all in their way.

As the remaining blood faded away, Sylvanas was left alone astride a large horse. She was resplendent in the armor she once wore as a hunter. Plates of blue gleamed in the firelight and her gilded cloak flowed behind her as she spurred her steed into a charge. She raced alongside her army, firing arrows at will, each hiding their target with practiced ease.

The sound of Katrana Prestor drew her attention skyward. A smug grin spread across her face as she aimed up at the helicopter she flew in. “Goodbye, Inquisitor Prestor.” A scream of fear came from the helicopter as Sylvanas’ arrow blasted through the propeller, sending Katrana to her early grave.

As she finally got to Jaina, Sylvanas dismounted smoothly and strode towards her. She paid heed to no one as she pulled Jaina close, tilting her chin up to allow their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. “Sorry I’m late,” Sylvanas offered as she pulled back, “engine troubles.”

Jaina chuckled and pulled her down for another kiss, “you’re here now and that's what matters.”

A small cough drew her attention to Vereesa. Sylvanas grinned, baring her fangs as she ruffled the younger woman's wild hair, “look at you, Vereesa. A proper vampire.”

Vereesa beamed up at her, “thank you, Aunty.” She laughed opening at Sylvanas’ shocked face, “it wasn't hard to figure out. I could only take people being shocked by my name so much before I had to do a little digging.” She hummed in thought, “though, I think I’m missing a few ‘greats’ in there, aren't I?”

Sylvanas grinned, “clever little shit. Clever as your namesake.” She was about to say more before she had to jump back to avoid the downward strike of Genn's sword. She dodged back as he continued his assault, “yes! Come at me, Lord Greymane! My foe! Give me the fight of my life!”

Sword met bow as they clashed, Sylvanas hardly pulling her strikes as she steadily pushed Genn. Slowly, her armor faded away, leaving her in her more modern garb. Her boots kicked up ash that her long coat swirled about as she leaped back into the masses of her army, “What will you do now, Lord Greymane? Your son's murderer is right here. What are the odds that I’ll die? That you will be the one to kill me?” She laughed bitterly, watching as Genn carved a bloody path towards her. “Remarkable,” she breathed, “humans are truly remarkable.”

When Genn finally made it to her, he was gasping for breath and clutching a wound on his shoulder. He grit his teeth and threw aside his sword before reaching into his coat. From an inner pocket, he pulled out a large wicked looking fang, suspended by a silver chain.

“The Fang of Gilneas,” Sylvanas snarled, “are you really that desperate, Lord Greymane? Do you really mean to turn yourself into a monster to defeat me? A beast that knows nothing but the kill? The last of your line to invoke that curse was driven insane!” Her face softened and she looked at him almost pleadingly, “don't do it.  Don't become like me, Lord Greymane.”

With a small smile, Genn ignored her plea and drove the fang into his shoulder. The effect was immediate and excruciating. He howled with pain and collapsed to the ground, his body wracked with tremors as his muscled stretched and his skin tore to make way for the fur that grew in its place. His face lengthed into a wolves snout and he huffed out a snarl as he stood.

Sylvanas watched as the madness slowly left Genns eyes and they brightened. “Still in there, you old fool?”

Genn retrieved his sword, and casually smeared it with his own blood. With a howl, Genn rushed her. He tore at her savagely with his claws, keeping the sword behind his back. Sylvanas doubled back, firing a barrage of arrows that Genn did little to dodge as she rushed forward. He grasped her bow between his teeth and ripped it from her grip, tossing it aside. He was close now, and Sylvanas didn't have enough time to react as the bloody sword and driven into her heart.

“Blood of a Worgan,” Genn snarled out, the words sounding warped by his strange mouth, “one of the lesser known weakness of your kind.” He twisted the sword, driving it in further still, “goodbye, Sylvanas Windrunner.”

Sylvanas could do nothing as all around her, her army began to burn away and the same flames engulfed her. She sunk within herself, falling into her memories.

_ “Pull back!” She cried to what few hunters were still left in her command as the Scourge crested the hill they had been defending. There was so many of them. An endless army of the dead stretching on for as far as she could see. And at its head, Arthas Menethil, the traitor of Lordaeron. _

_ Sylvanas killed her way through her home village. Most ran from the monster that she now was, others stood their ground to try desperately to put her down. Fewer still tried to call her back to herself before they became just another meal to the new vampire. All the while she could hear Arthas’ voice egging her on. To feed and grow stronger. _

_ “Kill them all, Lady Windrunner,” Lady Proudmoore ordered her quietly as they stood before the ruined gates of Lordaeron's capital. “It will be a small mercy for them to be put out of their misery. Without a word, Sylvanas strolled through the gates and into the throng of mindless ghouls and pseudo vampires, devouring them each in turn. _

_ “Don't do this Daelin!” Sylvanas pleaded as two Proudmoore soldiers forced her back into the coffin of iron, “I only did what was right! The Greymane boy was a traitor!” _

_ “That,” Daelin took a steadying breath, “was not your call to make, Windrunner.” He cut open his thumb and smeared his blood across her forehead, “by the blood of the Proudmoore’s I bind you, and by the blood of the Proudmoore’s shall you rise.” He was deaf to her screaming as she froze where she was and the coffin was sealed. _

She had nothing left. She was adrift in vast darkness that threatened to drag her into oblivion.

“Sylvanas!” A voice called at the edge of her consciousness.

“Aunt Sylvanas!” A second voice joined the first.

Sylvanas blinked into the darkness before closing her eyes, “Jaina. Vereesa,” she breathed the names, feeling her will returning to her, “that's right. My work isn't finished yet.”

 


	14. Steady Beating

Vereesa grabbed hold of the blade with both hands, allowing the shadows that now lived within her to cover her hands up to her forearms to protect herself. Still, flames licked up her arms, trying to burn through the shadows. She pulled at the sword but Genn held fast, snarling at her. “Jaina!” Vereesa snapped in pain, “get him back!”

Jaina aimed her rifle at Genn's chest, eyes blazing with rage, “get away from them you bastard!” She fired as quickly as she could, riddling the worgan with silver tipped bullets. She didn't stop even when Genn howled with pain and staggered backward a few steps, leaving his sword behind.

With a shout of effort, Vereesa pulled the sword free and hurled it away. “Wake up, Aunt Sylvanas! Wake up!”

The fire faded away and Sylvanas slowly opened her eyes. She slowly settled her gaze on Genn as he recovered from Jainas assault. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth as she advanced on him slowly. “Had you come for me on the heels of the Lich King when I was first turned, I would have died happily,” she growled. She hardly paused in her stride as she swung her left fist in a deadly hook, snapping his head to the side. When his head came back, she brought her right fist up into his chin. “Had you fought me when I took your son's life, instead of allowing the council to drag me away, I would have been glad!” She roared, grabbing the sides of his head and slamming her forehead into the top of his muzzle with a sickening crack.

Sylvanas allowed him to drop to the ground and paced around him, “but now you have NO chance of ever defeating me.” She crouched down next to him, shadows covering her hand as she plunged it into his chest, gripping his heart, frowning at his pained face, “only a human can slay a true monster.” She snarled viciously as she ripped his heart from his chest, crushing it slowly.

She dropped his ruined heart as she slumped down, watching as Genn’s body slowly changed back into a human one as it struggled to heal itself. “I used to be just like you,” Sylvanas breathed out, clenching her fists. “Seeking vengeance against those who wronged me, lashing out.” With a roar she pounded her fist into the ground, hard even to crack the concrete, “I came to accept my curse just as you have! But you were human. You were stronger than I was.”

Genn let out a weak laugh, light fading from his eyes, “ Don’t cry. A monster like you shouldn’t cry. You’ll get your end in time. Till then, smile you mindless beast.” He smiled fondly as his body began to crumble away, “ah, Liam, fathers home.”

Despite herself, Sylvanas smiled as she stood. She pressed her fist over her heart in a silent salute, “Shorel'aran, comrade.”

Her ears twitched as a whistling sound and barely jumped back in time to dodge the hatchet that had been hurled at her. Her eyes darted around before landing on the young man that strode confidently towards him, twirling his second hatchet. “Nathanos,” she barked out a laugh, “so, Kel’thuzad managed to drag you into one of his little experiments?” Sylvanas tilted her head to the side, her ears perked up in interest, “what is it that he has done to you, my loyal servant?”

Nathanos gripped his hatchet tighter, glaring at Sylvanas, “I asked him for power and he was more than happy to provide me with it.”

Liadrin raised her weapons and began to charge towards Nathanos, “traitor!” she snapped. Before Sylvanas could even begin to stop her, Liadrin had rushed by. She never made it to Nathanos the skeletal woman in the black dress appeared from seemingly nowhere, slashing up at Liadrins face with taloned hands, carling up one of her eyes before striking her in the chest with her palm, sending the young woman flying back.

Jaina was quick to help her, pulling her back towards the other members of the monastery, “get her out of here,” she urged. She was relieved when they agreed without question, carrying Liadrin away from the impending fight.

“Thank you, for your aid, Sindragosa,” Nathanos said with a tilt of his head. He returned his attention back to Sylvanas, “fight me, Dark Lady. Fight me and prove that you are still the vampire I remember you to be.”

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder to Jaina, “your orders, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina raised her chin, glaring daggers at Nathanos, “your orders still stand, Sylvanas. Slaughter all that stand in your way. Fight until Kul Tiras is safe.”

As if answering her words, an icy mist rolled across the street, blocking all visibility. When it faded away, a massive tower of ice stood imposingly in the middle of the street. The voice of the Lich King rang out through the remaining mist, “I call to you, champions of Boralus, those who would think to oppose me. I call to the last of the great houses to come to the final confrontation. Come to me and join my ranks or perish by my blade! Come!”

“Go,” Sylvanas squared up in front of Nathanos, “go forth and face him.”

With a hint of reluctance, Jaina walked towards the entrance of the tower with Vereesa trailing behind her. Before entering Jaina turned and shouted back to Sylvanas, “you had better win, Sylvanas! Win and come back to me! Promise me this!”

Sylvanas chuckled and bowed ridiculously low, flourishing her hand out, “a promise I would be loath to break, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina nodded and walked inside. Yogg-Saron stood to the side waiting to usher them in. Jaina didn’t spare him a glance as she pressed the end of her rifle against his forehead and pulled the trigger. She carefully sidestepped the crystallin blood and vanished into the tower.

“He is going to slaughter them,” Nathanos sneered as he returned his attention back to Sylvanas, “you know that right? And then it will be like it used to be and I will be all you have.”

Sylvanas frowned, “is that why you did this? To have me all to yourself?”

Nathanos grit his teeth, “that Proudmoore BITCH had made you soft! But I will bring you back to your former glory!” He rushed forward, far faster than he had been and took Sylvanas by surprise, he snatched up his other hatchet and started swinging.

Sylvanas dodged back, blocking the hatchets with the backs of her arms. Both of the axes were swung horizontally cleaving through her stomach before going up to cleave off her arm. She laughed as she fell backward, allowing the shadows to consume her, warping her body back into that of the raven.

A scream ripped from the raven's beak, tearing up the roads, Nathanos took the brunt of the scream with a grin, “Yes! Come at me!” He readied his axes as Sylvanas flew past him, tearing at him with her talons, putting him on the defensive. Large lashes were carved into his torso and arms until he managed to dig one of his hatchets into the raven's neck, dragging it down and hacking away and carving Sylvanas out of the raven.

With a pained cry, the raven fell in a smoldering mass of blood and shadows. From the mass, Nefarion clawed his way out, body reforming from the shadows absorbed from the raven. He tried to scramble away until Nathanos grabbed him roughly by his hair, pulling him up to glare into his eyes, “kill her,” Nathanos husked out over and over as Nefarion's eyes dulled.

Sylvanas hardly had time to reform her body person the two of them launched their new attack. Nefarion did the bunch attacks, keeping Sylvanas on the defensive with powerful kicks and punches while Nathanos darted in to slice at her before ducking back behind his new living shield when Sylvanas would strike back.

Pain lanced through Nathanos’ body, bringing him to his knee. “No,” he ground out as the vision faded from his left eye, “I’m not finished yet?” He forced himself to his feet just as Nefarion managed to throw Sylvanas into the support column of a crumbling building. Nathanos grinned as he shouted, “the building, Nefarion! Bring it down!”

Without missing a beat, Nefarion grabbed hold of the edge of Sylvanas’ tattered jacket and slammed her through the column, bringing a portion of the building down on top of them.

Nathanos coughed wretchedly from the dust and rubble that filled his lungs. When the dust began to clear, he could just barely make out Sylvanas’ broken body, half buried beneath the rubble. He stumbled towards her, pulling an iron rod from the ruin. “As I said,” he wheezed, “she made you soft. I never should have been able to take you down this easy.” He had to use the rod as a cane, his legs growing weak. The anti-aging process Kel’thuzad had put him through was still just an experiment and nowhere near complete. It was eating away at his body. Killing him from the inside.

When he got close, Nathanos grabbed her chin and forced her head up so that he could look upon her ruined face, “you used to be something to be feared. A savage beast that would stop at nothing! I used to idolize you. Worship you! But Proudmoore takes you. Destroyed your soul. You are nothing but a mongrel pup now, and it would be a mercy to put you down as such.” He dropped her face in order to raise the rod, “one strike to the heart. It will be quick!” He thrust the rod forward, driving it easily through her heart. To easily. He stumbled back as shadows before the seep away from the body, revealing that it had not been Sylvanas at all, but was instead Nefarions corpse. “An illusion!” his eyes widened as he swung his head about trying to locate Sylvanas. A sudden punch to the side of his head sent him tumbling to the ground.

“Afraid, Nathanos?” Sylvanas questioned as she cracked her knuckles, shadows slowly knitting her skin back together. “You always were just a scared, nieve little boy, always nipping at my heels. Did you think to free me? You don't even know what or who I am. How could you? So wrapped up in your own little fantasy.” A loud explosion from the tower drew her attention and she laughed, “that's right you two, show that bastard a fun time.” Slow, she turned back to Nathanos, “what was that about them dying, Nathanos?” She tilted her head, “I think you got that wrong. The Lich King will meet his end this day, and so will you.”

Sylvanas carefully slide her foot through a small pool of blood, carefully drawing out a rune with her toe. “I just need to quench this thirst, and then I will deal with you.” She muttered quietly in her old dead language, summoning the cities spilled blood towards herself, compelling it to run in rivers.

High atop a building, Yogg-Saron stood, turning a knife casually in his hands. “You call you to a feast, and I would hate to decline the invite.” He smiled widely as he dug the knife into his own throat, “I am that which is dead and dying, dying and dead. Death is me, and I am your death.” He laughed as with one jerk of his hand, the knife tore open his throat, sending him falling down into the river of blood that fed Sylvanas.

Sylvanas sighed in delight as the last of the blood drained into her. She turned her attention to where Nathanos had been, frowning to find him missing. “No matter,” she grumbled, making her way towards the tower instead. The sun was steadily beginning to rise, casting the ruins of the city in an orange glow.

Thump-thump.

Sylvanas froze midstep as a steady pain made itself present in her chest.

Thump-thump.

She rose a hand shakily to her chest, crimson eyes widening when she felt the frantic beating of her own heart. She drew in a strangled breath when her lungs began to burn. “Alive,” she breathed out. Another sensation drew her out of her wonderment and she looked down at herself to see blood dripping out of the old scar across her stomach. Every drop of blood that touched the ground crystalized on contact.

Thump-thump. Thump----thump. Thump---------------thump. Thump.

Sylvanas let out a pain filled cry as all at once her heart stopped once more. The pain the flooded her brought her to her knees before her heart started again. Start. Stop. Start. Stop. Start. Stop. The time that it remained beating became ever shorter as the crystalline blood began to steadily creep up her legs, consuming them.

Sylvanas stared up at the sun and her mind fell back to her death. “It was… A day like this. In those distant fields.”

Grey-blue mingled with the crimson of her eyes as her heart continued to frantically regain its beat. As it desperately tried to keep her alive. She felt cold and she could smell the bitter cold of winter and forged steel.

“Jaina,” She blinked slowly, her mind foggy, “I’m sorry.”

 


	15. Kings and Dragons

Jaina fired a shot into the nearest of the vampires that had rushed to fight them once she and Vereesa reached the middle of the tower. The number of vampires had dwindled the further up they climbed but they were no less vicious. They attacked wildly with guns and knives. Some even with their bare hands. The one thing they all had in common, was their contented smile.

“They're all so happy,” Vereesa commented as she opened a hole in the shield of shadows she had wrapped them in so that Jaina could fire.

“They must be some of the Lich Kings first,” Jaina replied, walking through the now silent hall, “knights and soldiers believing that they must die in battle to move on.” She stepped the side as a vampire jumped out of an alcove, allowing Vereesa to rush in and relieve him of his head, “to them,” Jaina continued, “we are setting them free.”

Vereesa’s ears flicked back as she fell into step with Jaina, “do you think Sylvanas feels the same? That she had to die in battle to be saved?”

Jaina tensed, “I would rather not think about her dying, Vereesa.” She stopped walking as they entered a large chamber. She turned slowly, looking for any sign of their enemy, “strange. No more vampires.” the sound of echoing footsteps drew their attention to a side door where the woman in the black dress answered. Jaina raised her gun as Vereesa took up a defensive position in front of her.

They waited, poised to retaliate should the woman attack. When no attack came, Jaina relaxed slightly. “Sindragosa, that's what Nathanos called you, right?” she asked, receiving a nod in reply. “Tell me, where is Arthas? Where is the Lich King?”

Sindragosa stepped aside, pointing to the doorway at the far end of the room and then up.

“Up top?” Jaina huffed, “very well. Come along, Vereesa.”

“No,” Vereesa shook her head, handing off all the spare ammunition she had looted over to Jaina, “you go on ahead. I don't think she'll let us both pass. I’ll stay behind and deal with her.” When Jaina made no move to leave, Vereesa shoved her lightly, “go on. I’ll join you as soon as I’m done here.”

Jaina frowned at that, “you had better.” She hugged Vereesa tightly before hurrying off as fast as her injuries would allow.

Once Jaina was gone, Vereesa slipped back into a fighting stance, shadows wrapping around her fists, “let's go.” She barely blinked before Sindragosa was in front of her, sending her flying back with a quick strike to the chest. She rolled to the side as the next blow came, cracking the floor where she had been.

It was all Vereesa could do to defend herself. She kept her fists up, blocking every blow that came at her. Wincing in pain as the bones in her arms broke and healed over and over. Something wasn't quite right. Sindragosa’s strikes were too strong and her footsteps far to heavy for her frail looking body. Vereesa ducked under a swing and jabbed a punch into her foes gut, sending her sliding back.

Vereesa straightened, cracking her neck, “show me your true self.”

Sindragosa smiled brightly clapping her hands, clearly pleased that Vereesa had at least partially seen through her disguise. A thick green mist swirled out from around her, filling the room. The sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing grated on Vereesa’s ears. When the mist cleared, the woman was gone and in her place stood a large half rotted dragon. Bones jutted out of torn skin where scales had fallen away. Her head was not but a skull with icy blue eyes blazing in the empty sockets.

Vereesa took in the sight before her with awe. She noted that the dragon was missing a rib and frowned, “Sylvanas’ bow was made from dragon bone. Was it yours?” She waited for Sindragosa to nod before bowing her head, “I’m sorry they stole that from you.” With that, she fell back into her stance.

Sindragosa shook her head and reared up on her hind legs, using her tail for balance. She dug her claws into the few remaining scaled on her chest and pulled them apart, carefully revealing her heart, pointing at it and nodding.

‘ _Shes showing us where to aim_ ,’ Rhonins voice sounded from within Vereesas mind, ‘ _she too, wishes for the peace of death_.’

“Then we shall give it to her,” Vereesa ground out, beginning her attack. With a swipe of her arm, Vereesa hurled blades of shadows at Sindragosa, only for them at be encased in ice from the dragons frost breath.

They carried on, Vereesa sending everything she had, only for her attacks to fall uselessly to the ground. She flipped back to avoid being hit by the blast of ice that was fired her way. “It's no use, I can't get a hit on her,” Vereesa panted, pulling in the air she didn't need.

‘ _That's because you are using the wrong weapon_ ,’ came Rhonins reply. ‘ _Use me. I can get to her unseen_.”

“No,” Vereesa ducking under a slay of claws, “I won't use you as a tool, Rhonin! It's bad enough that I took your soul, I don't need to use you.”

‘ _You’ll die if you don't, Vereesa._ ’ Rhonin argued, ‘get her near one of those frozen shadows and get your shadow and hers to touch. I have a plan.’

Vereesa was in no position to argue with a sound plan. It beat duck and dodge, hoping she didn't die. She bolted to the side, picking up one of the frozen shadows and slinging it up at Sindragosa as she slid into her shadow. She was for to close to the dragon for comfort. Sindragosa loomed over her, her jaw opening slowly before she thrust her neck out to take a bite out of the vampire.

She froze just mere inches from Vereesa and shuddered. Sindragosa angled her head so that she could see her chest. Rhonin had surged forth from the merged shadow, stabbing Sindragos through the heart with one of the ice lances. She stumbled backward, her maw twitching up in the imitation of a smile. “Free… at last…” her voice was like an icy wind as the glow of her eyes faded and she crumbled to lifeless bones.

Vereesa looked to Rhonin. The man seemed to have grown up from her shadow, tethered to her. She reached out and touched him hesitantly before pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Rhonin chuckled as he sank back into her shadow. ‘ _There is nothing to be sorry for. I gave you my life willingly. You’ll just have to get used to the fact that I’m not going anywhere. Now, we should really catch up with Lady Proudmoore, don't you think_?’

“Right,” Vereesa agreed easily, taking off up the stairs. She stumbled to a halt halfway up the first staircase, clutching at her chest. For the briefest of moments, she had felt her heart beat frantically before stopping again. She hissed as the pain subsided. “Somethings wrong,” she uttered, feeling as is a weight had been lifted and a fog cleared from her mind. “Something is very wrong.” She took the rest of the stairs two at a time.

*** *** *** ***

There were no more vampires as Jaina ascended to the top of the tower. It was slow going, all of the fighting had aggravated the wound on her side and I steadily oozed blood, further staining her shirt with a crimson bloom.

Wind buffeted her as she finally reached the top. She stood carefully at the edge, staring out over Boralus. Jaina could see the whole city. The smile trailing lazily from burned-out buildings, the utter destruction of other. But eyes honed in on what she was looking for. Even from such a height, Jaina was able to find Sylvanas. The vampire was kneeling on the ground. The early sunlight glinted off the crystals that seemed to surround and cover her.

Dread fell heavy in the pit of Jaina stomach. “Sylvanas!” She cried, desperate to be heard.

A dark laugh had Jaina whipping around to look up at the throne that sat on the other side of the tower. Upon it, lunged the Lich King in the flesh. Arthas tapped his sword lazily on the ground, tilting his head as he regarded Jaina, “and then there were three. Three of the worlds greatest fighters dropped at my feet. Ripe to pick for my Scourge.”

Jaina clenched her fist, gripping her rifle tighter, “what did you do to her?” she snapped, just barely keeping the bubble of emotion from her voice.

“Had her devourer the blood of a dead and dying god, Yogg-Saron,” Arthas stood slowly dragging his sword as he made his way over to Jaina. “That traitor is currently burning through all of her stolen lives. Soon, she will nothing more than a pretty little statue,” he laughed, “a fitting end,  for one so vain.”

Jaina grit her teeth and took aim, firing as fast as she could. The bullets bounced harmlessly off of Arthas’ armor or her deflected by the sword. When he was close enough he took a swing, forcing Jaina to bring her rifle up in a desperate block. Her feet slipped as he pulled her back towards the edge.

Just when Jaina was beginning to think that she was going to die, The ground beside them burst open as Vereesa surged up from the floor below. She grabbed hold of Jaina and pulled her to the center of her tower. She let the shadows wrap around both herself and Jaina. “Is this what happens when you're left alone? You go jumping in front of lunatics with swords?”

Jaina forced herself to smile, “what can I say? I know how to have a good time.” She leaned against Vereesa for support, “keep us moving, don't let him get to close.” She winced slightly when Vereesa wrapped her arms around her, pressing on her wound, but she didn't have long to dwell on the pain as Vereesa began bolting around the tower. They only paused long enough for Jaina to fire off a few rounds before they were on the move again, narrowly missing swing and jabs from the sword.

Jaina panted when they stopped again, motioning to the shadows that swirled around them, “I only have one last shot,” she admitted solemnly, “if I miss, we’re dead.”

Vereesa placed her hand on the barrel of the rifle, channeling shadows down and around the final bullet, “ then you better not miss.”

Jaina took a steadying breath. Arthas was marching towards, sword held across his chest. Jainas vision narrowed as she aimed and took the shot. The power of shadows shattered the gun, a shard of metal carving a large gash over her cheekbone. The bullet flew true, sailing through the sword before becoming lodged in the Lich Kings heart.

The world went still as he fell backward, his armor cracking as he landed heavily on his back. He gasped desperately for breath as Jaina and Vereesa came to stand over him. “All I wanted… was to save… my people.”

“You murdered your people,” Jaina said evenly, ignoring the blood the ran down her face.

He shook his head weakly, “no. No, they were to live… eternal by my side… eternal as my reign.”

“Your reign is over, Arthas Menethil.”

Arthas smiled, staring up at Jaina, almost reverently, “but yours… is just… beginning.” The Lich King breathed his last breath.

The tower began to shake violently, the very edges crumbling away. “Get us down from her, Vereesa,” Jaina ordered, “we need to get to Sylvanas.”

With a nod, Vereesa gathered Jaina up in her arms, allowing the shadows to cover her own body once more as she began to run. Vereesa ran like her namesake, dodging past crumbling walls and twisting through debris. Anything that stood in her path was taken care of with a thought, the shadows reaching out to slash any obstacle apart.

They had almost reached the ground floor when Vereesa slid to a stop, eyes narrowing, “Nathanos,” she spat.

Nathanos sat leaned against a wall. He was pale, his skin drooping from his body. Another man had paused midstep in his effort to get away when Vereesa and Jaina entered. “It wasn't supposed to be like this,” he reached a trembling hand out and grabbed the mans ankle, “Kel’thuzad was to make me strong enough to fight her. The Dark Lady was supposed to leave with me.” he looked up at the man, Kel’thuzad himself. “But I see now that we were both used. “He cannot leave! Bury us here to vanish with the tower. Allow me this one deed. NOW!”

Vereesa whipped the shadows up, bringing down the ceiling around the two men. “Goodbye, Nathanos.” She didn't spare the rubble a second glance as she resumed their flight, bursting free of the tower just as it crumbled fulling into nothingness.

Jaina struggled free of Vereesa’s arms and ran as fast as her injuries would allow to where Sylvanas still yet kneeled. Sylvanas was almost entirely crystalized by the time Jaina fell to her knees before her. “Sylvanas?” Her lip trembled as she carefully brought her hands up to cup her face. “Sylvans, open your eyes,” she swallowed hard, “open your eyes!”

Slowly, Sylvanas cracked open her crimson eyes and forced to head up to look at Jaina, her skin cracking open and resealing just as quickly. She smiled, “Jaina,” her voice was but a weak whisper.

“Stay with me,” Jaina whimpered, her eyes misting with tears, “I need you more than I could ever say. I never would have lived this long without you by my side! I-” her voice broke with a sob, “I love you, Sylvanas!”

Sylvanas merely smiled more, “foolish girl, loving such a monster. You’ve made me remember, what love feels like, for the longest time. Thank you. But my time has finally ended. Eternity awaits me at last. The peace that was stolen from me.”

“No!” Jaina cried out petulantly, “No you promised me! You promised you would come back to me!”

Sylvanas chuckled quietly, “it would seem, that I will have to break that promise.” With all of her remaining strength, Sylvanas forced her hand up to cover Jainas as she leaned her cheek into her palm, “smile for me, Jaina. A new day dawns” Slowly, her eyes fell shut as the crystallized blood covered her head. In the slight breeze, her body simply drifted away, turning to shimmering dust that twisted and turned in the wind like swooping birds.

Jaina couldn't breathe. She stared at the space where Sylvanas had been. Tears streamed down her face now, silently. Her whole body shook as she threw her head back and screamed. She screamed out her grief and anger. Screamed just to be able to feel the burn in her throat. She screamed so loud and so long that her voice went hoarse and even then she screamed again.

“SYLVANAS!”

 


	16. The Proudmoore Legacy

**30 Years Later**

Sabers clashed in an elegant sword dance. The two fighters were near equal in their skills as they attempted to land blows with the back of their blades. Tired breaths were panted through the protective masks they wore even as the taller of the two took the offensive after hanging back most of the fight. They rushed forward in a series of faints and jabs, keeping their opponent guessing. They dropped down under the counter aimed at them and swept the legs out of under them, sending them crashing to the ground. In moments, they were back on their feet, the point of their blade leveled against the downed fighters throat.

“That's the match!” Vereesa called from the edge of the repurposed ballroom. “The winner is, Lady Jaina Proudmoore.”

Jaina helped her opponent to her feet, before pulling off her mask. Her hair, now a snark white save a small strip of golden blonde, was braided loosely down her back. Faint wrinkles lined her face and deepened around the corners of her mouth when she smiled at her opponent. More clapping drew her attention and she turned slowly to face the delegation from the Scarlet Monastery, “I thought you were told to wait in my study, Liadrin.”

Liadrin shrugged, tilted her head in a way that caused the lights to gleam off of her glass eye, giving it the appearance of a green glow, “I was, but when I heard that the Lord Defender was in the middle of a duel, I couldn't help but come and watch.”

Jaina snorted at that, “Impatient as always. I’ll be with you shortly, tell the staff to break out the good wine to tide you over.”

“You really know how to treat a girl, don't you Lady Proudmoore.” Liadrin motioned for the rest of her delegation to follow as they filed back out of the ballroom.

“You’re getting better, Tess,” Jaina began turning back to her opponent as she pulled her own mask off, allowing her black hair to fall loosely over her shoulders. “Your Father would be proud.”

Tess scoffed as she handed her saber off to Vereesa when she came over to collect them, “My Father barely knew I existed, so caught up over my brother's death.”

Jaina gave the younger woman's arm a gentle squeeze, “ some people get caught in the past, unable to see what they still have. It can be poison but one that is not without its merits. Genn Greymane did great things for the world and left a lasting legacy. You don't have to be like that, Tess. You should strive to not dwell on the past and look to the future.”

“You may go now,” Jaina dismissed her quietly. “All of you,” she spoke louder, her voice easily carrying through the large room. She waited for the door to close before she allowed her shoulders to slump and ran a hand over her tired face and through her wild bangs, letting out a shaky sigh.

“Stong words, Jaina, for someone who still struggles to live by them,” Vereesa commented as she came to stand next to Jaina, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked at her friend, worry clear in her crimson eyes, “you’re running yourself ragged. You should take a break. I know you always push yourself too hard around this time but, you’re only mortal, Jaina. You need rest.”

Jaina shook her head and smiled ruefully, “it is my job to ensure the future of the slayers of this world, if I could do it without being hypocritical, I would gladly do so. And I can't rest until I know they are ready.”

Vereesa wrung her hands together nervously, “She could still come back, you know that. She was strong. The strongest there ever was.”

Jaina let out a laugh, not unkindly, “It’s been thirty years, Vereesa, if she was still alive I’m sure she would have been back by now. Besides, what is there to come back to me for now? I’m old and growing frail.”

“If you truly believed that you wouldn't still visit her coffin every night,” Vereesa pointed out softly, “that aside, you’re not that old, and if you’re that worried, I could always turn you into a vampire as well,” the offer slipped from her mouth even as her ears drooped down at the thought.

With a sad smile, Jaina pulled her into a hug, “as much as I appreciate the offer, we both know that you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you did.” She took a step back and took a deep breath, “no more talk of that.” She brushed her hands together as if wiping the matter away. “I do believe we have some guests to entertain.”

“If they aren't already drunk from the offer of free wine,” Vereesa smirked, easily following the shift of mood. She had stayed by Jaina’s said for thirty years. Her and Rhonin acting as her shield and companion, and in all that time, this had been the closest she had seen Jaina come to giving up hope that somewhere, somehow, Sylvanas was still alive. She didn't want to see that hope burn out. Vereesa drapped her arm over Jainas shoulders and flashed her a fanged grin, “so we best hurry along lest Liadrin drinks all of the wine and leave none for us.”

“Yes, I suppose we had better hurry,” Jaina agreed, allowing herself to be lead from the ballroom and down to the study.

*** *** *** ***

The meeting ran longer than Jaina would have liked, but it wasn't the worst meeting she had ever been in. Liadrin had a way of making even the most tediously boring paperwork and debates interesting. Still, Jaina was looking forward to turning in for the night.

She walked through her home leisurely, checking the doors and poking into the security office. The staffing had been dropped to the bare minimum when shed had the manor rebuilt. Jaina had requested it be built much smaller, nearly half the grand size that it had been, spending most of her money on building a new training facility down the road for the Proudmoore fighters to be housed and trained.

She had said it was because she didn't want a repeat of the invasion, the slaughter of her men. A half-truth. She grew tired of wandering the empty halls, surrounded by reminders of all she had lost.

“Lady Proudmoore?” The guard's worried voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

Jaina smiled down at him, “anything to report?”

“No ma’am, all quiet.”

She nodded, “I’ll ask the night staff to bring you some tea and some leftover cakes later.”

The guard beamed at that, “thank you Lady Proudmoore!”

“Keep up the good work,” she ruffled his neatly combed hair and let herself out, heading to her next destination. The kitchens were dark, the small staff of two having long since turned in for the night. She placed a kettle on the stove and set about preparing her cup. A teabag of heavily spiced tea leaves and a few spoons of sugar and she poured the water. After adding a small splash of milk, Jaina took a sip, practically melting against the counter as the warmth filled her and helped to ease the ever-present ache in her bones. It was the quiet moments in the night that Jaina had grown to enjoy as she grew older. The peace and quiet, the lack of responsibilities. A small part of her mind cried out for her to retire. To pass the mantle of Lord Defender to Tess and allow herself a few years of quiet reprieve.

But a louder voice called out for her to not forsake her duties in the name of comfort. It was the voice that she always listened to.

Her tea finished, Jaina took a moment to gather herself before she made her way down into the basement. It had miraculously gone untouched by the Scourge, a fact that Jaina was infinitely grateful for, she would have hated having to explain what would have been found down here. She followed the same path she had every night for almost thirty years. The very path that she had taken to her salvation as a teen. It seemed a lifetime ago.

She entered the room silently, running her fingers lovingly along the surface of the iron coffin, Sylvanas’ coffin. Mindful of her knees, Jaina kneeled down and reached inside, reaching inside to pull out the simple wooden box that sat inside next to the remnants of her bow. With shaking hands, Jaina removed the lid and stared down at the shard of crystallized blood that rested inside, the only solid fragment of Sylvanas that remained.

“Hello, Sylvanas,” Jaina spoke quietly, “it's been thirty years today. Thirty days since you left me. I miss you so much, more than words can say. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you.” She blinked slowly, her eyes misting over. “I just want you back, Sylvanas,” Jaina held the box tighter, “just to be held by you again.” She closed her eyes and quickly swiped her thumb across one of the sharp edges of the crystal, wincing slightly as she cut her thumb, fresh blood dripping onto the jagged stone. She waited a moment, hardly breathing.

Nothing happened. She tried not to let the disappointment hang too heavily her as she stood, placing the box back inside of the coffin. She wiped at her eyes and made her way to bed.

*** *** *** ***

Shimmering dust swirled around Jainas moonlit bedroom. It drifted about lazily as it slowly came together, growing steadily darker as it slowly formed into a smokey shadow. The newly formed shadow moved up over Jainas bed as it slowly formed into a body, features becoming more pronounced. It loomed over Jaina, leaning down, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Jaina was awake and on the move in an instant. Her hand shot out and snatched up the pistol she kept on her bedside table. As she pulled the trigger, her wrist was grabbed tightly, her shot going wide as she was pulled into a soft kiss.

It spoke of many things as the shadows settled into a solid body. Apology, comfort, and adoration. Jaina pulled back, drawing in air that she had briefly forgotten she needed, dropping the pistol to the mattress, “what took you so long, Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas slowly opened her burning eyes, running her fingers through Jainas hair, “I’m sorry. I had to make sure that the last life that burned out, wasn't mine.” She rolled them carefully and scooted up against the headboard with Jaina straddled across her lap. She opened her mouth to say more when the door burst open and Vereesa rushed in, shadows swirling about her.

The shadows dissipated when she saw Sylvanas. Her jaw dropped, “Sylvanas! You're alive,” she breathed in awe.

Sylvanas leveled Vereesa with a soft glare, “and you are interrupting me. Guard the door, would you, Vereesa? There will be time enough now to catch up later.”

Jaina waited until the door clicked shut to leave down and place a gentle kiss on the corner of Sylvanas’ mouth, right over where she knew a fang to be. “You were going to drink my blood, weren't you?” she after, her voice lightly accusing.

Sylvanas ducked her head with shame, “I was, I haven't eaten in thirty years, after all. Forgive me.”

“I am old now, you took far to long,” Jaina frowned, running her thumbs over the vampires high cheekbones.

“And you are still so breathtakingly beautiful,” Sylvanas wrapped her arms around Jaina’s waist, nuzzling gently at her neck, “but you don't have to be. You could be young again, and we could be together.”

Jaina laughed, “did you really come back just to offer me eternal life? You know very well that that isn't something I have ever desired.”

“I know, but I have spent all these years pulling myself back together, and my only thought was of you. Of how I never wanted to be apart,” Sylvanas held her tightly like Jaina was the only thing grounding her to the world of the living.

Jaina smiled fondly.  “My foolish vampire,” Jaina tilted Sylvanas’ head up by gently grabbing her chin. When she brought their lips together again, she bit hard at Sylvanas’ lip, drawing blood. She sucked at the wound, lapping at the coppery blood, drinking what she managed to get. She smiled at how reverently Sylvanas looked at her, “you merely have to say the words.”

“I love you, Jaina,” Sylvanas breathed out.

“Then love me forever.”

At her words, Sylvanas pulled her even closer, pulling aside the fabric of her shirt. With Jaina still licking her blood from her lips, Sylvanas gently sank her fangs into Jaina’s neck.

 

Their love would be eternal, and the Proudmoore legacy would never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that it. I've finally finished a fic.  
> This has been really fun to write and I am just so glad that so many people enjoyed it.  
> Thank you all for following along with this wild ride.


End file.
